Sombras del pasado
by Val rod
Summary: Muchas veces un pequeño error puede cambiar la vida de varias personas,el lado oscuro de una buena persona puede acercarlo o alejarlo de quien mas ama
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi, yo los tomo sin fines de lucro y diversión

Londres

Habían pasado tres años desde la separación con Terry, Candy había seguido su camino, sobreponiéndose a todo obstáculo en su vida, ahora que conocía la verdadera identidad de Albert, contaba con todo el apoyo económico de los Andrew, la tía abuela había comenzado a aceptarla pues cuando se entero de todo lo que había hecho por Williams dijo que no tenia palabras con que agradecérselo

Luego de que la identidad del tío abuelo fue dada a conocer ante la sociedad, Candy fue a vivir a la mansión de los Andrew en Chicago a petición de Albert, pues quería tenerla cerca y regresarle un poco de todo lo que ella dio por él, al principio Candy no estaba muy convencida, pero cuando la tía abuela fue a hablar al hogar de Pony con ella se dio cuenta que su arrepentimiento era verdadero y ella no era una persona rencorosa

También acepto por que los Leagan habían sido enviados a vivir en Florida a petición de Albert quien al enterase de lo que Niel quería hacer con Candy, metió una orden de restricción para que ninguno de ellos pudiera acercarse a Candy y bajo el apoyo económico que cada mes enviaba

Una fría tarde invierno todos los habitantes de la mansión se encontraban reunidos para despedir a uno de sus miembros más queridos, ya que ese día por la noche partiría uno de los miembro más queridos

Cuando la hora de partir llego uno a uno fue despidiéndose de su amiga, pues ellos quería ir a despedirla al puerto, pero Candy se negó diciendo que solo quería que un auto la llevara ya que sería más difícil despedirse de ellos ahí

Pequeña estás segura de la decisión que tomaste, todavía puedes cancelar tu beca, estoy seguro que aquí en América también te puedes especializar- dijo Albert quien trataba de detenerla sin forzarla a que no se fuera mientras la mantenía en un fuerte abrazo, en el cual demostraba lo importante que era ella para el

Si Albert, eso lo sé, pero después de lo que paso con Terry y conmigo no creo poder seguir fingiendo y aquí, lo mejor será poner agua de por medio y más ahora que el está a punto de casarse, no sé si aguantare ver los periódicos llenos de informa acerca de la boda, tuvimos la oportunidad de estar juntos, pero el destino no lo quiso así y mas por lo que paso, te agradezco que hayas guardado mi secreto y me hayas apoyado con eso, no sé que hubiera hecho si no hubieras estado a mi lado, no hubiera podido seguir adelante, fue muy doloroso, pero ahora es tiempo de seguir y lo mejor es lejos, prometo volver cuando este lista y pueda seguir aquí- dijo Candy con los ojos cristalizados dejando escapar una que otra lagrima

Candy por favor no llores, ya has llorado mucho en el pasado, es hora de seguir y te deseo lo mejor, yo se que saldrás adelante, te prometo que en cuento pueda iré a visitarte a Londres – dijo Albert finalizando el abrazo con Candy y dando un beso en la frente

Gracias Albert no se que hubiera hecho sin ti, todo este tiempo- dijo Candy ya con los ojos llorosos

Ni yo sin ti pequeña, te extrañare mucho – dijo Albert quien sentía que perdía a su gran amiga

Después fue el turno de Archí, quien trataba de mantener la calma aunque por dentro tampoco quería que Candy se marchara, así que dando un fuerte abrazo dijo – Candy, no sabes cómo me duele que te marches y mas por ese idiota, no sé cómo fue capaz de dejarte ir, es un imbécil

Archí, voy a estar bien, el ya es parte del pasado, es hora de seguir- dijo Candy quien comprendía a su amigo, pues siempre mostro su indignación acerca de la manera de actuar de Terry

Por favor Candy recuerda que aquí tienes una familia que te quiere y siempre estará contigo, yo se que si Anthony y Stear vivieran me estaría golpeando por no cumplir mi promesa de que no volvieras a sufrir, te falle como paladín –dijo Archí hablando sinceramente mientras bajaba la vista

No digas eso Archí, tu siempre fuiste el mejor y yo se que nuca fallaras conmigo, siempre estuviste ahí en el momento que en yo te necesitaba cuidándome y protegiéndome al igual que Albert, solamente que a veces el corazón no puede ser custodiado, por que de ser así, yo se que tu hubieras hecho tu mejor esfuerzo, te quiero mucho y por favor cuida a Anni ella es como mi hermana Candy finalizando el abrazo y dando un beso en la mejilla a su amigo

Candy, te deseo lo mejor, recuerda que todos te apoyamos en las decisiones que tomes, te prometo que si mi familia va de vacaciones a Londres pasare a verte, te quiero mucho y cuentas conmigo siempre, te gradezco por todo lo que siempre hiciste por mi eres mi hermana – dijo Anni entre sollozo abrazando fuerte a su amiga

Anni te quiero, cuídate mucho, cuida a Archí y lucha por todos tus sueños yo se que puedes lograrlos – dijo Candy finalizando el abrazo con su hermana

Por último fue el turno de la tía vuela quien había a prendido a tomarle cariño a la joven – Candy no me agrada la idea de que te vayas a trabajar a otro país, pero eres como Williams contra ustedes y sus sueños no puedo hacer nada, así que no me queda más que desearte lo mejor y decirte que puedes regresar en el momento que quieras

Gracias tía abuela, la extrañare mucho – dijo Candy dando un impulsivo abrazo a la anciana quien ya había aprendido a conocer a la joven y sus impulsos

Después de unos minutos más en los que todos demostraron sus emociones y sentimientos Candy salió de la mansión y subió al auto que la llevaría al puesto

Cuando ya estaba en el auto lo único que pudo hacer fue levantar su brazo y decir adiós a sus seres queridos dejando con ellos su vida en América, para conocer una nueva oportunidad

Al cabo de unas horas Candy llego al puerto ahí vio como la mayoría de la gente era despedida por sus familiares y seres queridos, en ese momento pensó que tal vez hubiera sido bueno que Albert y sus amigos la hubieran acompañado hasta ese punto, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, ahora se encontraba sola con la decisión que había tomado y sin más que pudiera hacer

Sin pensar más en su soledad y tristeza camino rumbo al barco, con la única maleta que llevaba, subió a este y de inmediato busco su camarote no quería seguir viendo a las personas, eso le lastimaba mas, así que sintió que lo mejor era estar sola y tal vez leer o estudiar en un camarote hasta que tuviera que ir a cenar por la noche

Su camarote se encontraba en primera clase, pues eso era una condición que Albert le había puesto para apoyarla en su decisión, que todo los gastos correrían por él y los Andrew, ella al principio se había negado pero al no contar con los recursos suficientes en ese momento había aceptado, pues le urgía marcharse

El viaje paso sin contra tiempos, en 4 días todos los pasajeros habían llegado a Londres. Cuando Candy descendió vio nuevamente la cuidad donde había vivido grandes aventuras, algunas buenas otras no tanto, pero al final todas eran experiencias que habían logrado formar su carácter y habían marcado su vida. Ella hubiera preferido ir a otra ciudad, pues Londres le traía muchos recuerdos dolorosos ya que ahí comenzó un amor que no pudo ser, pero cuando busco becas para especializarse la más próxima estaba en esa ciudad por lo cual acepto ir ahí

Para suerte de Candy ese día no tenía que ir al hospital, podía tomarse la tarde libre, ya mañana se preocuparía de lo que sería su trabajo, por lo tanto luego de ir a la propiedad de los Andrew en Londres, ya que esa sería su hogar durante el tiempo que estuviera ahí, decidió que quería caminar y reconocer aquellos lugares que la marcaron cuando era joven

Luego de unas horas caminando por el zoológico en el que Albert trabajaba, Candy decidió sentarse y tomar aire fresco viendo como las familias paseaban y disfrutaban de la vida, aunque claro para eso era necesario un buen helado

Cuando Candy estaba por llegar al puesto de helados, una pequeña de 3 años paso a su lado corriendo rápidamente, lo que provoco que Candy se tambaleara por suerte sin caerse

En ese instante Candy escucho una voz que le resulto familiar que le decía – disculpe señorita se encuentra bien

En cuanto Candy escucho la voz volteo rápidamente y no creyó lo que veía, era un joven de aproximadamente 25 años, muy apuesto de cabello rubio medio largo, ojos azules, cubiertos por unos finos lentes, atractivo, de complexión delgada y alto, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue que tenía un parecido increíble con Anthony, aunque eso era imposible, pues Anthony estaba muerto, así que de forme nerviosa sin saber por qué dijo- Este… sí, estoy bien

Me alegra, mi hija a veces no mide las consecuencias de sus actos – dijo el joven con una sonrisa en sus labios

No se preocupe así son todos los niños –dijo Candy también con una sonrisa

Al parecer sí, bueno ya que veo que no hubo consecuencia me retiro mi pequeña me llama, me nombre es Christian Steele – dijo el joven antes de irse dando una mano Candy

Soy Candy Andrew, un placer conocerlo – dijo de forma formal

Con su permiso – dijo Christian antes de marcharse

En ese momento Candy vio como aquel apuesto joven se iba y tomaba la mano de su hija, la cual ya había pedido su helado, después de eso el joven y la pequeña se marcharon

Luego de este accidental encuentro Candy regreso a la mansión, por ya que alguna extraña razón ver a ese joven había movido algo en su interior

Se parecía mucho a Anthony, pero no podía ser, pues este estaba muerto, además usaba lentes, si no era posible que fuera el- pensaba Candy recostaba en la cama

Sin embargo lo que Candy no quería admitir que sentía era tristeza, pues al ver a ese joven con una hija le había roto el corazón, pero ¿Por qué? Si solo lo había visto una vez y unos segundos de seguro la mama de la pequeña se encontraba cerca y por eso no la vio

Al cabo de unas horas Candy cayo profundamente dormida pues había pasado gran parte de la tarde pensando en ese joven, hasta que llego a la conclusión de que ya no lo vería otra vez, pues Londres era muy grande y ver a un desconocido nuevamente era difícil

Continuara

Hoy es mi cumpleaños, creo que es un día perfecto para publicar una nueva historia, lo sé comparto día con Terry jajajajaja

Hola chicas aquí dejo esta nueva idea espero sea de su agrado, creo que esta historia va a ser muy diferente a lo que siempre escribo conoceremos a un nuevo Anthony el cual no es tan bueno como normalmente lo conocemos, espero contar con su apoyo

Ya está en proceso el Epilogo de Tarde para volver a amar? , solo que como es un poco largo me estoy tardando un poquito, espero el viernes publicarlo


	2. Chapter 2 Conociendo a

**Respuesta a Guest **

Conociendo a

A la mañana siguiente Candy se levanto un poco tarde, ya que la noche anterior le había costado quedarse dormida, debido a que paso todo el tiempo recordando el rostro y nombre de aquel joven que viera en el zoológico, ya que por más que se repetía que Anthony estaba muerto, no dejaba de relacionarlo, además cuando estaba en su habitación se percato de que el apellido de aquel joven era igual, al del Doctor que sería su tutor, cuando ella se dio cuenta pensó que tal vez había la probabilidad de que aquel joven fuera el hijo del médico, pues de seguro el doctor con quien trabajaría seria un viejito con mucha experiencia

Dios mío, ¿Cómo es posible? Me quede dormida, llegare tarde a mi primer entrevista con mi tutor- decía Candy regañándose mentalmente por estar pasando esto

Durante todo el trayecto de la mansión al hospital,candy no dejaba de auto regañarse por estar casi media hora de retraso de la hora que había sido citada y pedía al chofer que fuera lo más rápido posible, pues guardaba la esperanza de que su tutor y jefe no fuera muy duro con ella

Mientras tanto en el hospital, el director del mismo salía a la estancia que estaba fuera de su consultorio y decía de forma enérgica y un poco sarcástica a su secretaria- ¿a qué hora se suponía que iba a llegar la nueva becada? ¿Que acaso no le dijiste que este era un hospital serio y no puede jugar con mi tiempo?

Este…. Lo siento Dr., si se le comento ese punto, me imagino que no debe tardar, ya hace media hora de si cita- dijo de forma nerviosa la secretaria, pues conocía a la perfección el humor de su jefe y en ese momento el estaba más que enfadado

Sabe que, hay que enseñar a esa enfermara que aquí somos profesionales y el tiempo de las personas se respeta, así que en estos momentos voy a ir a observar una cirugía de uno de mis practicantes, por lo que si a esa señorita le interesa la beca, me va a tener que esperar, dígale eso – dijo el doctor antes de irse y salir de la estancia

Unos minutos más tarde entro Candy corriendo, ya le faltaba la reparación, pues había corrido mucho desde que se bajo del auto, con la esperanza de que llegara no tan tarde a su sita

Cuando ella entro a la estancia, vio a 5 enfermeras que platicaban tranquilamente ahí, Candy se sitio un poco cohibida, pues no conocía a nadie y además sabia que en ese hospital estaba el personal más capacitado del mundo y por eso no muchos pueden trabajar o prepararse ahí y que ella fuera seleccionada era más que un honor

Con timidez y tratando de calmar su respiración Candy se acerco hacia donde estaba la secretaria y dijo- buenos días, vengo porque tengo una cita con el Dr. Steele

Cuando la secretaria vio a persona que le hablaba, levanto su vista para verla mejor y sin poder evitarlo dio una mirada casi asesina, pues por culpa de esa joven ella había sido regañada, así que apretando los dientes dijo- Señorita su cita era hace media hora, aquí en Londres no toleramos la impuntualidad, el Dr., Steele en este momento no la puede atender, si gusta esperar puede hacerlo

Ante la mirada de la secretaria Candy se sintió muy mal y con la cabeza cabizbaja dijo - gracias yo lo espero

Está bien, puede esperar en el sillón de ahí – dijo la secretaria señalándole con su dedo

En ese momento casi sin hacer ruido y pasando sutilmente entre las enfermeras Candy se sentó en el sillón y espero en silencio su turno. Ella se encontraba metida en sus pensamientos cuando de repente escucho que las enfermeras empezaban a hablar un poco más alto y se reían miradora de reojo, en ese instante Candy comenzó a poner atención a la plática

¿Así que esa es la nueva? – dijo una de ellas de cabello castaño a la secretaria

Si, ella es la nueva becada, pero creo que inicio con el pie izquierdo – dijo la secretaria

Pobre, yo no le doy más que una semana – dijo la misma enfermera

¿Por qué pobre, ella es la irresponsable, si yo tuviera que trabajar con Steele, estaría aquí desde antes que el llegara, ya hasta con su café- dijo otra enfermera de cabello rubio y de un cuerpo espectacular

Como no, si siempre has querido con él, pero lastima él ni te mira – dijo otra enfermera de cabello rojizo

Pues es que quien no quiere con él, aun recuerdo cuando entro al hospital el primer día, lástima que sea tan pedante y sienta que ni el suelo lo merece – dijo a la enfermera rubia

Katherine cálmate con lo que dices de mi jefe – dijo la secretaria quien a pesar de todo tenía en una alta estima el Doctor

Ros, no nos vas a negar que tu jefe tiene un carácter de los mil diablos, es la 5 becada que llega, nadie dura más de 3 meses con el- dijo la enfermera castaña

Lo que pasa es que ustedes no tienen ni la menor idea por todo lo que ha tenido que pasar el Dr. Si supieran no lo juzgarían, además el solo busca formar a la mejor enfermera – dijo la secretaria quien si conocía la historia

Ros, si tus nos dijeras la historia no lo juzgaríamos – dijo la enfermera de cabello rojizo

No ,lo siento Clara, yo no soy quien para hablar de la vida personal del Dr. y mejor ya váyanse a trabajar – dijo la secretaria molesta

Está bien, ya no te molestamos mal , al rato venimos a ver si ya está el Dr. – dijo la enfermera castaña – pero antes de irnos hay que haces apuestas, yo le doy un mes

Yo no más de dos semanas ya empezó mal – dijo la rubia quien siempre menos preciaba a las becadas

Yo le doy y poco más de un mes, se como que con interés – dijo la de cabello rojizo

Chicas ustedes nunca cambiaran, mejor ya váyanse que si las de aquí el Dr. Se va a molestar – dijo la secretaria

Está bien Ross, nos vamos – dijeron las enfermeras al unisonó

Cuando las enfermeras salieron, Candy sintió un gran alivio en su corazón, pues ya se estaba comenzando a hartar de todo lo que decían ellas, pero sabía que no podía mostrar un mal comportamiento, no estaba en condiciones, aunque si se preguntaba si toleraría trabajar con ese tipo de personas, en ese momento se vino a su mente la imagen de Eliza cuando estaba con sus amigas

Al cabo de unos minutos Candy se encontraba viendo cada detalle de la habitación, al parecer había sido decorada con un gusto exquisito, cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido por la secretaria

Señorita Andrew, me han comunicado que la cirugía que observaba el doctor se ha complicado un poco, por lo que el tardara un poco más, gusta esperarlo o que le programe otra cita – dijo Ross de forma amable

Este …¿no se aproximadamente cuanto tarde, ya que si me gustaría verlo hoy y empezar lo antes posible? – dijo Candy un poco preocupada y decepcionada de que tal vez ese día no comenzaría

La verdad no sabría decirle, pueden ser desde minutos hasta horas, además a la hora de la comida el Dr. Se toma aproximadamente dos horas y nunca suspende ese tiempo – dijo la secretaria quien conocía a la perfección la agenda del doctor

Está bien, yo lo espero, además no tengo nada que hacer por el día de hoy – dijo Candy con una sonrisa a la secretaria comenzando a entablar simpatía

Gusta que le traiga un café señorita – dijo la secretaria ya de forma cortes y más amable olvidando el incidente de en la mañana

Si por favor – dijo Candy sintiendo un ambiente más agradable

Que le parece si pasa a la sala de juntas, ahí estará mas cómoda y tiene un vista hermosa de la ciudad de Londres, así su tiempo de espera no será tan pesado, en cuento llegue el Dr. Yo le comunico que usted está aquí – dijo la secretaria

En ese momento Candy ingreso a la sala de juntas cuando entro lo primero que vio fue el impresionante ventanal , que mostraba gran parte de la ciudad de Londres, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue que desde ahí se veía la torre del colegio san pablo, sin poder evitarlo una lagrima rodo por su mejilla

Mientras esto sucedía en Londres, en América una pareja se enfrascaba en una acalorada discusión

Susana , ya te dije que no – dijo Terry sumamente molesto

¿Por qué no quieres que los medios vengan a nuestra boda? Que acaso no quieres que esta noticia llegue a Chicago – dijo Susana con sarcasmo e ironía

No es eso, no seas absurda, sino mal recuerdo tu diste a conocer la noticia a cuanto medio periodístico pudiste, aun en contra de mi voluntad, todo mundo sabe que en una semana nos casamos tu y yo – dijo Terry comenzando a perder la paciencia

Pues yo no sé porque te opones, si como tú dices ya todo el mundo sabe – dijo Susana todavía queriendo convencer al actor

Pues porque no me justa que mi vida privada salga al público – dijo Terry ya cansado de la discusión

Claro eso ya lo sé, por eso todo lo que tiene que ver conmigo prefieres mantenerlo en secreto- dijo Susana dolida y en forma de reproche

Mira Susana, no empieces mi vida siempre ha sido privada, pero desde que te conocí y acepte casarme contigo no ha sido así , siempre has hecho tu voluntad, lo único que te pido es que sea una boda tranquila, solo los más cercanos y sin medios ¿acaso es mucho pedir? –dijo Terry ya con fastidio

Pues si es mucho pedir, o no será que no quieres que ella se entere que te vas a casar conmigo, que a pesar de todo me elegiste a mi sobre de Ella- dijo Susana comenzando a subir el volumen de su voz

Susana no puedes entender que lo mío con Candy acabo hace mucho tiempo, yo no te elegí sobre de ella, ella eligió por mi y aunque me duela aceptarlo, ella fue quien decidió terminar lo nuestro yo no hubiera tenido el valor de hacerlo, por favor ya déjala en paz, como te digo me casare contigo – dijo Terry ya harto de la misma discusión de todos los días

Sabes Terry, no te creo nada, ¿tú crees que yo soy tonta? – dijo Susana dejando que una lagrima rodara por su mejilla

¿Por qué dices eso? – dijo Terry extrañado

No me mientas Terry, tu qué crees que por qué no puedo caminar no me entero de lo que pasa a mí alrededor – dijo Susana con rabia

¿ A qué te refieres Susana? – dijo Terry sin entender

Tu crees que no se que el año pasado cuando fuiste de gira estuviste en Chicago y ahí pasaste el fin de semana con Candy y que el primer día ninguno de los dos salió de la habitación que compartían, no me mientas yo sé que eso es verdad, ¿ a ver dime donde está la Candy que se sacrifico y te dejo conmigo? Ella no es más que una mosquita muerta – dijo Susana llorando de coraje

Está bien Susana , quieres la verdad , si , si lo hice y fue el primero y último fin de semana maravilloso que pude pasar en mi vida, yo iba dispuesto a todo con una palabra que Candy me dijera yo era capaz de mandar todo al carajo, ya no soportaba mas esta situación, un solo si y yo me iba aunque tuviera que vivir prófugo por el resto de mi vida con ella, sin embargo lo único que conseguí fue una dolorosa y triste despedida, donde ambos nos dijimos todo lo que no pudo ser, ahí ella me recordó cual era mi lugar, acordamos que lo que pasara ahí, ahí se quedaba, prácticamente solo en la memora de ambos y que después de eso ella y yo seriamos solamente dos desconocidos que alguna vez coincidieron en la vida y yo el cumplido o que no te he dicho que no a la boda, desde ese día he tratado de que esto funcione aunque para ser sinceros no veo mucho camino, pero no seré yo el que dé el primer paso, así que si me permites estoy muy cansado y prefiero irme a descansar – dijo Terry dando la vuelta y dirigiéndose a su habitación

Cuando Susana vio que Terry se iba y la dejaba hablando sola no pudo evitar cerrar sus puños y tratar de contener la rabia que sentía en ese momento, así que casi en un susurro dijo – Pero no te libraras de mi tan fácilmente Terry, aceptaste pasar el resto de tus días conmigo y así será, ya tuviste tu noche de diversión con ella ahora va las mías

Había pasado un poco más de dos horas desde que Candy llego a la sala de juntas, ya había estado viendo durante mucho tiempo la hermosa vista que ofrecía el lugar, así que para seguir esperando decidió sentarse y tomar el café que había llevado la secretaria del doctor, mientras estaba sentada pudo ver como ese era un lugar lujoso, no era como la oficina o sala de juntas de los hospitales de América, este lugar era mucho más fino y con clase, así que comenzó a preguntarse qué tipo de persona seria el doctor

Mientras esto pasaba en la sala de juntas, en el recibidor llegaba el doctor, se veía algo agotado, pero en su rostro reflejaba satisfacción

Doctor, ¿ todo bien? – dijo la secretaria con una sonrisa

Si Ross, pudimos salvar al paciente, hubo una complicación y pensamos que lo perdíamos , pero todo su pudo arreglar- dijo el doctor con tranquilidad

Me alegra, por eso usted es uno de los mejores – dijo la secretaria quien era la única amiga del doctor en el hospital

Gracias, aunque no me considero de los mejores, solo lo hago para poder algún día salvar la vida la vida de las personas, como no pudieron hacerlo con Bella – dijo el doctor bajando la mirada para ocultar lo que le dolía esa situación

En ese momento la secretaria vio que era el momento ideal para cambiar de tema – por cierto doctor en la sala de juntas esta la becada

¿ Se espero todo este tiempo? ¿ No envié un comunicado de que posiblemente tardara mucho? – dijo el doctor extrañado

Así es, pero dijo que lo esperaría, que gusta que le diga – dijo la secretaria esperando indicaciones

Por favor que en 10 minutos pase a mi oficina, antes necesito descansar un poco y por favor como no se cuanto tiempo me lleve esto manda un comunicado a la mansión para que recojan a Phoebe en la escuela, pero diles que yo si llego a comer con ella, gracias Ross- dijo el doctor antes de retirarse a su consultorio

Cuando entro en el consultorio, lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en su amplio sillón frente a su escritorio, coloco los codos en el mismo y sus manos en la cabeza, realmente había sido una operación pesada y larga, pero estaba satisfecho de que todo había salido bien, ya que desde que decidió estudiar medicina se juro que nadie más moriría por falta de atención medica, el haría hasta su último esfuerzo, después de esto vio la foto de una pequeña de casi tres años, quien era el único motivo de vida que tenia y una sonrisa se dibujo en su bello rostros

Unos minutos más tarde Candy ingresaba a la oficina, se encontraba tan nerviosa ya que además se sentía apenaba por su impuntualidad que al cruzar la puerta del consultorio sus pies se enredaron y cayó de rodillas y con las manos en el piso del consultorio

En esos momento Candy quería que se la tragara la tierra, cuando de repente, vio unos pies delante de ella que llevaban zapatos color negro y escucho una dulce pero varonil voz que le decía- ¿ señorita se encuentra bien?

Al escuchar la voz Candy levanto rápidamente la vista y tomando una bocanada de aire dijo - ¿Christian?

¿Señorita Andrew? – dijo el doctor también sorprendido por el encuentro

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo espero sea de su agrado y si no como en todos mis fics me lo pueden decir

Antes que nada quiero agradecerles por las muchas felicitaciones que recibí por mi cumpleaños por este medio, realmente me hicieron muy feliz y se los agradezco

Ahora tengo la mala noticia de que ya regrese a la universidad y por lo que veo este semestre será un poco rudo, así que tratare de escribir y publicar lo antes posible, pero tal vez ya no sea semanal sino quincenal o no sé, todo será de acuerdo a mis tiempos ya que realmente me tengo que aplicar, así que espero me puedan comprender sería muy feliz

Bueno ahora quiero agradecer a : Meiling 55, Verito,Ana de Brower , , Resplandor de la Luna, Abi de Brower, Flor, Sayuri 1707, Dulce Maria, Magnolia muchas gracias por su apoyo así como las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews

**Hola se que ha varias les soprendera que vul a sabir esta capitulo pero es que la verdad recibi un review que me encantaria contestar solo que como es Guest no puedo hacerlo de forma personal asi que decidi ponerlo aqui **

**Guest antes que nada te digo que no me molestan esa clase de comentarios, es mas me hacen creer como aspirante de escritor que soy asi que ahorita que tuve tiempo quiero aclarar varias cosas, y aque puede ser que otras personas tengan las mimas inquietudes, si se que la historia puede parecer muy copiada pero no se por que no se me da escribir historias alternas como muchas lo gacen fabulosamente, todavia no tengo ese talento y siempre procuro empezar de donde se quedo la historia sin quitarle no agregarle nada al pasado, por eso no meto papas de candy o cosas por el estilo ya que como digo no se meda, tal ves mas adelante lo haga, por otro lado si confirmo anthony si perdio la memoria, claro no dire mas por que se pierde la historia , solo que ahora esta con otra familia y el esta convencido de que s esa otra persona, en el trancurso dire por que, no tenia pensado unir a candy y terry, ni mucho menos terry y anthony ya que eso ya lo he ocupado mucho, doy un adelanto aqui anthony es el que re enamoro con todo el corazon de otra persona y candy tendra que luchar contra ese amor del pasado y aqui no veremos al anthony dulce y tierno y candy tendra otro pretendiente que no sera terry, creo que ya me adelante mucho pero queria aclrarte esos puntos, espero no me hayas abandonado completamente y puedas ver este comentario **


	3. Chapter 3 Primer dia

Aclaración =)

Primer día

Durante un breve tiempo Candy Y Christian se quedaron inmóviles, solo con la mirada fija en el otro, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper ese momento, pues algo en su interior les decía que ese iba a ser un momento definitivo en su vida aunque ninguno de los dos tenía idea por que

Al cabo de unos segundos el primero en reaccionar su él, quien de inmediato toma las manos de Candy para ayudarla a levantarse mientras decía - ¿señorita Andrew se encuentra bien?

Este… si estoy bien – dijo Candy a quien le costaba articular bien la oración, pues se encontraba nerviosa, apenada por la situación y sorprendida de que él fuera el médico con el que trabajaría – creo que hoy no ha sido mi día

No se preocupe todos solemos tener días así- dijo Christian de forma amable –

¿Gusta un vaso de agua?

Si por favor – dijo Candy tratando de calmarse, aunque se sentía un poco intimidada por la presencia de el

Ros, por favor puedes traer un vaso de agua para la señorita y un café para mí – dijo el médico desde el marco de su puerta

Mientras esto sucedía Candy dio un rápido vistazo al consultorio de él, que al igual que la sala de juntas era un lugar con un gusto exquisito, algo sobrio pero con clase, pero lo que más llamo la atención de la rubia fue el retrato de la pequeña hija del médico a la cual había visto un día antes

Después de eso Christian regreso y pidió a Candy que tomara asiento en uno de los sillones que se encontraban frente a su escritorio, para después el tomar su lugar

Lamento haberla hecho esperar, pero la cirugía que estaba presenciando tuvo problemas y tuve que intervenir – dijo él en forma de aclaración pero de una forma fría y distante

Al escuchar el tono de voz del medico Candy se sintió algo extraña ya que a pesar de que él era amable, era como si estuviera colocando desde ya, una barrera entre medico –enfermera y eso era algo que no había vivido antes, así que tratando de evitar que su nerviosismo fuera evidente dijo – está bien, creo que soy yo la que debe una disculpa ya que yo fui quien llego tarde

Así es y esperemos no vuelva a suceder, ya que hay ocasiones en las que no puedo esperar ni hacer cambios en el itinerario que tengo previsto , pero comprendo que es nueva en la cuidad y es un poco difícil calcular los tiempos – dijo Christian de forma cordial pero seria

Gracias y prometo que no vuelve a suceder – dijo Candy un poco apenada por la situación

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos ya que la secretaria del médico entro a dejar el vaso con agua y el café y después salió del consultorio

Bien, creo que es hora de comenzar con la explicación, ya que es un poco tarde – dijo el médico manteniendo en todo frio

Sí, claro – dijo Candy quien no podía evitar sentirse mal ante el tono ocupado con ella

Me imagino que ya leyó el informe que se le envió cuando se le otorgo la beca, hay menciona que tendrá sesiones practicas y teóricas, las practicas serán en la sala de operaciones y las teóricas conmigo, compartiéremos consultorio durante el tiempo que usted esté aquí, trabajaremos aquí de lunes a viernes con un horario de 9 a 7, con dos horas de comida y viernes y sábados turno d de la mañana, ya que es el horario durante el cual se realizan pruebas a equipo. ¿Tiene alguna duda señorita Andrew? – dijo Christian mientras veía que no faltara nada por mencionar

Ante toda la información Candy se sentía un poco confundida, ya que si había leído el informe, pero él hablaba muy rápido y seguía sintiéndose incomoda con el tono frio, así que no atreviéndose a preguntar dijo – si todo claro, solo tengo una duda

¿Cuál? – dijo Christian sin emitir emoción alguna

¿Cuándo comenzaríamos? – dijo Candy quien a pesar de todo quería ya comenzar

Pues, el día de hoy ya es un poco tarde, yo ya me tengo que ir a mi hora de comida, creo que lo más recomendable es que comenzáramos mañana – dijo Christian mostrando por primera vez una leve sonrisa en su rostro- ¿está bien?

Si, perfecto – dijo Candy quien en su interior se preguntaba como sería realmente él, si siempre tendría ese tono frio o solamente había sido hacia ella

Bueno señorita Andrew, sino hay más que hablar yo me tengo que reiterar, nos vemos mañana, la acompaño a la puerta – dijo Christian levantándose de su lugar y forma caballerosa dando paso a Candy para después abrir la puerta

En ese momento ambos salieron del consultorio, ella por delante de él, pero justo cuando Candy iba a salir Christian dijo – señorita Andrew

Si – dijo Candy volteando a verlo

Olvide preguntarle ¿está usted viviendo en algún lugar determinado o necesita el hospedaje del hospital? Es una prestación que el hospital brinda a todo su personal – dijo Christian tratando de aclarar la situación

Gracias, pero si tengo lugar de residencia, es la mansión Andrew cerca del zoológico – dijo Candy

Luego de ese breve cuestionamiento Candy salió de la estancia que funcionaba como recibidor, mientras que Christian permaneció en el mismo

Por la tarde cuando Candy ya había vuelto a la mansión, no tenía muchos ánimos de nada, pues pensaba que ese no había sido su mejor día, pero lo que más llamaba su atención es el hecho de cómo se había comportado Christian, pues el día que se topo con él, en el zoológico aunque solo había cruzado unas palabras se le había hecho alguien cálido, pero ahora que lo trato vio a otra persona completamente diferente, sin embargo lo que más preocupo a Candy fue que a pesar de que los lentes que llevaba cubrían sus ojos, no podían cubrir la gran tristeza que estos mostraban

Christian llevo dos días de conocerte, de ver quién eres y te has metido a mi cabeza, a mi pensamiento, a mi mente como lo hiciera hace muchos años quien yo pensé que era mi príncipe de la colina y resulto mi príncipe de las rosas, solo que tu eres frio, no muestras tus sentimiento y siento que ocultas una gran historia detrás de la fachada del importante Dr. Steele- pensaba Candy mientras miraba por la ventana de su habitación el jardín que hace algunos años la tía abuela mandara a poner en esa mansión

Durante buena parte de la noche Candy no se concentraba, aunque sabía que ahora si se tenía que dormir temprano ya que no podía volver a fallar

A la mañana siguiente Candy llego muy temprano al hospital, inclusive antes que Ros y Christian, cuando este ultimo llego se sorprendió de verla ahí, pero por alguna extraña razón se alegro de ya verla hay, pues el también paso un largo tiempo en la tarde pensando en la señorita Andrew

Buenos días señorita Andrew – dijo Christian cuando llego al consultorio

Buenos días Dr.- dijo Candy si evitar mostrar una amplia sonrisa en su rostro

Ante la acción de Candy, Christian se sintió un poco extraño, pues siempre trataba de mantenerse al margen con todas las vacadas que llegaba, pero ella era diferente, algo hacia que le costara mucho más trabajo mantener su posición neutral que a veces era percibida como fría, así que sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde dijo – lista para empezar

Por supuesto – dijo Candy con la misma sonrisa

Bueno entonces hay que pasar al consultorio ya que quiero que hoy conozco al equipo de cirugía y creo cera necesario que usted tenga una llave del consultorio para que no me tenga que esperar aquí – dijo Christian manteniendo su conducta neutral

Al cabo de unos minutos ambos dejaron sus cosas en el consultorio y salieron hacia la sala de cirugía donde normalmente se encontraban varios médicos y practicantes

Cuando llegaron a la sala un gran silencio se formo, pues normalmente ese era un lugar donde se reunían hombres ya que muy pocas enfermeras entraban o estaban capacitadas y ver hay a Candy era extraño

Señores he venido a presentarles a la señorita Candy Andrew quien también formara parte del equipo y estará bajo mi supervisión, espero pueda contar con su apoyo – dijo Christian manteniendo el mismo tono que ocupara con ella un día antes

Por supuesto doctor – dijo uno de los practicantes

Gracias Alex – dijo Christian de forma amable- Candy te presento, ellos son Alex Watson nuestro practicante mas joven, Edward Swan anestesiólogo y mi gran colega Jacob Wilson

Un gusto conocerlos – dijo Candy algo temerosa pues sabía que estaba frente a las personas más preparadas del país y muy pocos tenían esa oportunidad que ella tendría que aprovechar

El placer es nuestro señorita – dijo Jacob besando de forma caballerosa la mano de Candy, el era un medico joven más o menos la edad de Christian igual de alto, solo que de cabello castaño y ojos color miel, también era sumamente atractivo, además durante todo el tiempo que estuvo hay permaneció con una sonrisa en los labios

Esta acción puso algo nerviosa a Candy pues era imposible no ver la elegancia y galanura de ese joven, pero por alguna razón ella pensaba en que Christian estaba a su lado, mientras que el aunque estaba acostumbrado al trato que siempre daba su amigo cuando una chica le interesaba, esta vez la caballerosidad e impulso de él lo había molestado aunque trato de no ser evidente

Bueno nosotros los dejamos trabajar, debo seguir mostrando el hospital a la señorita Andrew –Dijo Christian tratando de que no se notase su inconformidad

No quieres que yo le enseñe, mientras tú te dedicas a tus investigaciones – dijo Jacob con una sonrisa de oreja o oreja

No, yo lo hare, señorita Andrew es por aquí – dijo Christian señalándole el camino

Nos estaremos viendo Candy, perdón ¿si te puedo llamar así? – dijo Jacob dejando claro para los demás que había cierto interés hacia ella

Este… si, no hay problema – dijo Candy colorada por la situación

Señorita Andrew me acompaña – dijo Christian subiendo el tono de su voz

Si, ya voy, con permiso – dijo Candy apenada saliendo de la sala

Luego de unas horas Christian y Candy habían terminado de recorrer todo el hospital había sido una buena experiencia, pues ella pudo conocer con todo detalle como estaba organizado el mismo y los diferentes proyectos que se llevan a cabo ahí, como eran el programa de becas para capacitación

Y bien señorita Andrew ¿qué piensa acerca del hospital? – dijo Christian ya cuando se encontraban en su consultorio

Me pareció muy interesante creo que todos los hospitales deberían de tener programas como los que aquí se llevan a cabo y me siento honrada de haber sido elegida para colaborar aquí – dijo Candy con una sonrisa

Me alegro, muy pocas personas valoran la oportunidad, ya han pasado varias enfermeras y ninguna s terminado el proyecto ya que sienten que es muy pesado, pero yo siempre he creído que cuando algo cuesta trabajo es por qué vale la pena hacerlo – dijo Christian con cierta pasión y cambiando un poco su tono de voz, pues claramente se veía que lo que hacía era apasionante para el

Pues yo espero dar mi máximo esfuerzo, amo la medicina y creo que puedo sacer el proyecto, ya que actualmente mi vida solo está dedicada a desarrollarme en el ámbito profesional – dijo Candy sin poder evitar bajar la mirada ocultando la triste verdad que escondía su mirada

La comprendo señorita Andrew, desde hace algún tiempo mi vida también ha sido – dijo Christian quien se percato de la conducta de ella y por un momento se sintió identificado- bueno es la hora de la comida, en dos horas regreso, este tiempo es libre para usted puede hacer lo que quiera con él, solo le pido que sea puntual con la hora de llegada

Claro doctor así será – dijo Candy con una sonrisa saliendo del consultorio

Unas horas después el primer día laboral de Candy y Christian había terminado sin ningún percance, todavía existía una barrera entre ambos ya que el no dejaba de nombrarla señorita Andrew y aunque en ocasiones esa barrera desaparecía conforme su tono de voz se volvía mas cálido, siempre terminaba siendo frio

Hasta mañana señorita Andrew – dijo Christian mientras ambos estaban en la estancia principal del hospital

Nos vemos mañana doctor Steele – dijo Candy quien a pesar de todo procuraba mostrarse cálida

Pero cuando ambos salieron del hospital se encontraron con el doctor Wilson quien también salía del mismo

Candy, no me digas que también ya terminaste tu día – dijo con una sonrisa coqueta y acercándose mas

Este… si, por el día de hoy ya concluyo mi trabajo – dijo Candy de forma amable

Y tu Christian, que hoy no te vas a encerrar en tu consultorio hasta tarde – dijo Jacob quien a pesar de ser el mejor amigo de Christian en ocasiones solía llevarse muy pesado

No, hoy no, tengo que llegar temprano a casa – dijo Christian a quien no le dio mucha gracia encontrarse con su amigo

Bueno pues no te entretengo mas, te dejo que te vayas y le mando un beso a Phoebe tiene mucho que no veo a la pequeña – dijo Jacob de manera familiar

Está bien, de tu parte ¿y qué? ¿Tú no te piensas ir? – dijo Christian quien por alguna extraña razón no quería dejar a Candy con Jacob

Claro ya me voy, solo quería ver si la señorita Candy deseaba que la llevara a su casa, creo que ya e salgo tarde como para que ande solita por estas calles – dijo Jacob de forma seductora mientras veía a Candy

Este, gracias pero vivo un poco lejos – dijo Candy de forma nerviosa mientras veía de reojo a Christian quien cruzaba los brazos

No importa tengo tiempo y mi coche esta estacionado cerca del hospital – dijo Jacob con una sonrisa

Este… está bien, gracias- dijo Candy con una sonrisa mientras pensaba que si no accedía nunca iba a terminar ese momento

Es una placer señorita Candy, Christian nos vemos a ver qué día te animas a salir a cenar ya no te encierres en tu mundo ve que todavía hay cosas fuera para disfrutar – dijo Jacob despidiéndose de su amigo

Lo tomare en cuenta Jacob y por favor cuida a la señorita Andrew que mañana tiene que trabajar, nos vemos señorita Andrew – dijo Christian antes de darse la vuelta y caminar en sentido contrario

Hasta mañana doctor Steele – dijo Candy caminando en dirección que marcaba el doctor Wilson

Al cabo de unos minutos Candy y Jacob llegaron a la mansión de los Andrew, ahí el se bajo primero para abrir se forma caballerosa la puerta a ella, cuando ambos se encontraban en la entrada de la misma la conversación comenzó

Candy ha sido un gusto traerte a tu casa, la conversación en el auto ha sido amena, déjame decirte que no he conocido otra enfermera como tu, espero te quedes todo el tiempo necesario en el hospital y si me permites déjame ser tu amigo – dijo Jacob ya de forma más clamada y menos coqueta

Claro Jacob, la verdad no conozco a muchas personas aquí en Londres y siempre es bueno tener amigos – dijo Candy quien había visto el cambio de actitud de él medico

Y ya como amigos te voy a pedir un favor, sé que es muy precipitado, pero realmente aprecio a Christian – dijo Jacob quien no sabía cómo empezar

No te preocupes si puedo ayudarte cuenta con mi apoyo – dijo Candy al ver que el joven daba un poco de vueltas al asunto

Yo conozco a Christian desde hace muchos años, desde que estudiábamos la carrera, el era completamente diferente a lo que es ahora, está encerrado en un mundo que no es bueno para él, desde que su esposa murió el simplemente murió con ella y así ha estado por mucho tiempo y ahora que te vi con el pude ver en él, algo diferente una pequeña esperanza y es que tu, tu carisma y personalidad, simplemente dejan sin palabras aunque las personas te conozcan por dos segundos, así que si pudieras mostrarle que la vida sigue y que uno debe sobreponerse al dolor, yo te lo agradecería de todo corazón, sé que es muy precipitado y que apenas te conocí hoy, pero lo conozco a él y no se por qué tengo la punzada de que tu puedes hacer algo por él, si quieres piensa que estoy loco pero no fueron en vano las palabras que le dije hoy antes de marcharnos , espero me puedas comprender –dijo Jacob quien era un joven muy abierto y siempre decía todo lo que pensaba

Jacob me dejas sorprendida, pero si en algo puedo ayudar te juro que lo hare, solo que para ser sincera no sé nada de la vida de Christian a parte de lo ya conocido por todos – dijo Candy sintiéndose alagada por lo que el chico decía pero confundida pues si era una explicación algo precipitada

Por eso no te preocupes ahora que trabajaremos juntos yo te diré, aunque no se es probable que el mismo te cuente en alguna ocasión – dijo Jacob quien tenía gran esperanza en ella- bueno te dejo nos vemos mañana y como he dicho un placer conocerla señorita Candy

El placer es muy doctor Wilson- dijo Candy con una sonrisa antes de entrar a la mansión

Por la noche Candy no podía dormir pues las labras del doctor Wilson hacían estragos en su mente, que tan cierto seria lo que le dijo y por desde que conoció a Christian no lo podía sacar de su mente y lo más sorprendente de todo y que mas meya hacia en los cuestionamientos de Candy era el hecho de que la esposa de Christian estuviera muerta ¿qué habría pasado con ella?

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí dejo este nuevo capítulo espero sea de su agrado y si no es así me lo pueden decir

Quiero agradecer a: Joce9814, Flor, Iris, Rosawithe, Ojosesmeralda ( creo que por aquí es un poco complicado que te explicara cómo crear una cuenta y subir capitulo, me parece interesante y siempre estoy dispuesta a ayudar a que mas chicas escriban ya que pienso es algo muy relajante y te ayuda a desarrollarte como persona así que si gustas te paso mi face que es Val Rodríguez y desde ahí te puedo explicar cómo hacer) Guest, verito , Resplandor de Luna y stef así como las que leen de forma anónima ya que ustedes me motiva a seguir

una disculpa se me paso agradecer a **Tutuli80, Magnolia A y Sayury 1707**,lo siento, ando un poco distraida

Pregunta ¿les gustaría que Stear se incorporara a la historia o lo dejamos así?

Espero sus reviews


	4. Chapter 4¿Hermanos?

¿Hermanos?

Habia transcurrido aproximadamente mes y medio desde que Candy comenzo a trabajar a lado del doctor Steele. Los primeros dias fueron algo complicados ya que el siempre trataba de mantener distancia con ella, algunas veces mostrandoce duro y frio, aunque siempre su trato era cordial y educado. Sin embargo conforme fueron pasando los dias su trato se volvio un poco mas ameno y mas calido, ya que ambos se iban acostumbrando al carácter y forma de ser del otro, todavia no se podia decir que existia una amistad, auqnue si se comenzaba a formar un lazo de compañerismo

Todos los dias Candy a la hora de la comida, salia con Ros a comer, ya que entre ellas si se habia comenzado a formar una amitad, ya que la secretaria pudo ver que Candy era una buena joven que deseaba salir adelante dedicando gran parte de su vida y tiempo a la medicina, ademas tanbien pudo darse cuenta como las demas enfermeras en ocasiones la discriminaban, por envidia, por que era norteamericana y sobre todo por que habia ganado la beca para aprender del mismo doctor Steele y por esa misma razon ella habia decidido brindar su amistad a la joven enfermera, aunque en el fondo habia una razon superior a esta y esa era que desde el primer dia que comenzo a trebajar con su jefe pudo ver algo distinto en el, como una esperanza de que el pudiera salir del lugar donde habia estado por mucho tiempo, esto la alegraba pues tenia un gran apresio al Dr.

Por las tardes Jacob trataba de salir a la misma hora que saliera Christian y Candy del hospital para fingir aparecer al momento y encontrarse con ellos, todos los dias coqueteaba con Candy, diciendole lo bonita que se veia y la gran personalidad que tenia, cosa que habia de molestar al galeno quien por mas que trataba de disimular su enojo muchas veces era evidente provocando que su amigo acabara diciendo que quien se enoja pierde y acababa por ofrecerse para llevar a candy a su casa que según el quedaba de paso para la de el, a ella no le quedaba mas remedio que aceptar

Durante los trayectos a casa de ella, Candy y Jacob platicaba de forma mas tranquila y ya como simplemente amigos, el siempre trataba de aclara la situacion que el provocaba, diciendo que todo lo hacia por que queria ver en Christian alguna reaccion, algun sentimiento o emocion, ella siempre argumentaba que era imposible que ella provocara algo en el Dr. Sin embrago jacob le aseguraba que eso algun dia iba a pasar y que el no se cansaria de intentarlo. Al principio candy no estaba muy de acuerdo con hacer eso , pero algo en su interior le decia que debia seguir ayudando a Jacob, ya que ella tambien habia notado la soledad y tristeza en que vivia Christian y si ella podia hacer algo lo haria, ya que desde el dia que lo conocio algo en ella se desperto, auqnue no tuviera la menor idea de que era.

Por otra parte desde que Candy llego a Londres sintio la necesidad de tener por lo menos un amigo con el que pudiera platicar y contarle sus problemas, ya que Albert, Archi y Anni se encontraban muy lejos de ella, por esa razon la sincera amistad de Jacob la hacian sentir bien

Una tarde Candy y Christian se encontraban descansado un poco en el consultorio, pues por la mañana habían tenido una cirugía importante y un poco complicada, pero que había logrado sacar con éxito. Había comenzado a hablar respecto al tema

Y bien señorita Andrew ¿qué le pareció la cirugía de esta mañana? – dijo Christian recargando los codos en su escritorio mientras veía de frente a Candy

Muy interesante, aunque no sé si algún día me acostumbrare a trabajar bajo presión – dijo Candy hablando sinceramente

Si, suele ser algo complicado al principio, pero con el tiempo uno se va acostumbrando, además debemos de hacerlo así, porque si no podemos perder al paciente y eso es algo que no podemos permitirnos – dijo Christian de forma apasionada pues amaba lo que hacia

En eso tiene razón doctor, es muy importante salvaguardar la vida de las personas que depositan su confianza en nosotros – dijo Candy quien por un momento recordó a varios de los pacientes que ha tenido a su cargo y que depositan sus esperanzas en ella

Ese es un buen punto señorita Andrew, ellos ponen sus esperanzas en nosotros, por eso quien estudia medicina debe tener mucha vocación para hacerlo, ya que en ocasiones te debes colocar en el lugar del paciente y también es importante que en ocasiones por más que desees ayudar a alguien a veces no es posible, pues por desgracia todavía no tenemos el conocimiento necesario para hacerlo – dijo Christian mientras que recordaba algunos pacientes que perdió durante su desarrollo como medico

Si, a veces suele ser difícil entender ese punto y llega a ser doloroso- dijo cando quien no pudo evitar traer a su mente la imagen del dueño de mena, su primer paciente que perdió, lo cual provoco que por un instante sus ojos se cristalizaran

En ese momento Christian noto el estado de ella, sin evitarlo sintió empatía por Candy, viendo que detrás de esa mirada verde había un alma pura, pero cuando estaba punto de hablar fue interrumpido pues alguien toco a la puesta del consultorio

Adelante – dijo Christian volteando de inmediato a la puerta y sintiendo frustración pues en su interior buscaba una palabra de ánimo para Candy, palabra que no pudo ser dicha en el momento

Doctor lo buscan- dijo Ros desde la puerta

¿Quién es Ros? – dijo Christian con un poco de fastidio pues muchas veces eran las enfermeras que trabajaban en el hospital ya que más de una ves habían acudido a él para coquetear de forma descaraba y esa era una situación que el detestaba o en otras ocasiones eran representantes farmacéuticos que deseaban promover sus productor y en especial en ese momento no está de ánimos como para tolerarlos

Es su hermana Mía con la pequeña Phoene- dijo la secretaria quien sabia que a su jefe también le molestaba recibir a su familia en el consultorio, pero se encontraba más que todo preocupada pues a su feje no le gustaría lo que vería

¿Mía? ¿Qué diablos hace aquí? – pensó Christian en voz alta, pero cuando se percato de que Candy estaba ahí no pudo evitar ponerse rojo por la vergüenza de hablar hablado de esa forma así que pensando rápido dijo – disculpe señorita Andrew no fue mi intención

No se preocupe- dijo Candy a quien llamo la atención que la visita de la hermana del doctor lo pusiera de mal humor

Señorita Andrew me permitiría unos momentos a solas- dijo Christian todavía avergonzado

Claro, no se preocupe yo estaré afuera con ros – dijo Candy con una sonrisa tratando de minimizar la vergüenza que sentía el galeno

Gracias – dijo a Candy con una sonrisa por primera vez en mucho tiempo- Ros por favor dile a Mía que entre

Cuando Candy cruzo la puerta, al mismo tiempo entro una hermosa joven de cabellera castaña, ojos color gris, muy atractiva, no mayor a unos 20 años de edad, cargando a una pequeña de dos años de cabello rubio y ojos azules quien se veía había llorado pues se había quedado marcado en su mejilla los caminos que tomaron sus lagrimas y además traía un yeso en su bracito, esto preocupo a la rubia pero sabía que ella no era quien para hablar. Al cruce en la joven se noto sorpresa al ver a Candy salir del consultorio, sin embargo le dedico una sincera sonrisa a la enfermera mientras que Candy devolvió la acción del mismo modo sin articular palabra alguna

Al instante de que la joven ingreso al consultorio, Christian vio el estado en el que venía su hija, y sin pensarlo se acerco a ella quitándosela de los brazos de su hermana, para cargarla él, en el momento en que la niña se sintió en los brazos de su padre nuevamente comenzó el llanto

Princesa tranquila, no llores, sabes que no me gusta que llores, eres mucho más bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras- dijo Christian dando pequeños besitos en la mejilla de si hija

¿Si papa? – dijo la niña dejando de llorar pero todavía con los ojos cristalizados

Si, princesa- dijo en quien sentía que su corazón se partía en dos cuando veía llorar a su hija

Mía ¿qué fue lo que paso? – dijo Christian ya más serio todavía cargando a su hija, viendo fijamente a su hermana

La verdad no lo sé, solo hablaron de la escuela y comunicaron que Phoe había sufrido un accidente, que se la habían llevado al hospital que está cerca de la casa, cuando yo llegue fui a verla y la quería llevar a casa, pero ella quiso venir contigo – dijo Mía de forma breve, sintiéndose un poco intimidada por la mirada de su hermano

¿Cómo? Y que no había nadie en la casa antes – dijo Christian comenzando a subir el tono de su vos

No, papa y Elliot salieron temprano y no habían regresado y el servicio es día libre de varios, solo estaba la mucama y no creo que te gustara que ella fuera por Phoe – dijo Mía también comenzando a subir el tono como es

Es que no es posible ¿cómo no había nadie en casa? – dijo Christian ya enojado

No te enojes papa – dijo la niña al ver el humor de el

Ante la petición de su hija Christian conto hasta diez y tratando de tener toda la calma del mundo dijo – no princesa, te prometo que no me enojo, mejor dime tu que paso

Es que estaba en la escuela y yo quería tomar un libro que estaba muy alto, me subí a un banco y me caí, duele mucho papa – dijo la niña provocando que sus ojitos nuevamente se llenaran de lagrimas

Tranquila princesa, es por tu bien, te vas a tener que quedar un rato con este yeso, ¿quieres que tu bracito este bien, verdad? – Dijo Christian mientras jugaba con su hija – y a ti que te dijeron las maestras

Lo mismo que Phoe y que va a tener el yeso más o menos dos meses- Dijo Mía

Entonces en mi cumpleaños voy a traer el yeso- dijo la niña nuevamente con los ojos cristalizados

Si, Phoe pero aun así no te preocupes te festejaremos tu cumpleaños- dijo Mía con una sonrisa hablándole a su sobrina con cariño

Mientras tanto afuera del consultorio Candy conversaba con Ros

¿Así que ella es la hermana del doctor Steele? – dijo Candy comenzando la conversación

Si, ella es su hermana menor, tiene 20 años, es una joven muy linda y adora al doctor y a Phoebe, pero siempre que viene acaban discutiendo, ya que son muy diferentes- dijo Ros quien ya llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando con el

Jamás, me imagine que el doctor Steele tuviera hermanos – dijo Candy quien a pesar de todo no lograba sacarse de la mente que Christian tenia cierto parecido con Anthony y pues este último era hijo único

Si y también tiene un hermano, que se llama Elliot, es dos años mayor que el doctor, es un chico muy atractivo y risueño en ocasiones viene al hospital, ya que también es gran amigo del doctor Wilson- dijo la secretaria ya que llevaba una buena relación con los hermanos

Si sus hermanos son así, por que el doctor Steele es tan frio en ocasiones – dijo Candy pensando en voz alta

Ay Candy, si conocieras la vida del doctor entenderías por que actúa así, a lo mejor algún día el te cuente, ya que yo no soy quién para decirte – dijo Ros con un suspiro

Si yo se que todos guardamos secretos y situaciones dolorosas en nuestra vida, pero yo soy de la idea de que siempre debemos seguir adelante – dijo Candy quien pensó en todo lo que ella ha tenido que pasar a lo largo de su vida

Yo también pienso eso, pero no sé porque pero creo que al doctor solo le han tocado ese tipo de situaciones- dijo Ros quien conocía toda la historia de su jefe con detalle- y aunque no lo refleje tiene un buen corazón, es una excelente persona

Yo también creo eso, es un excelente medico y le apasiona lo que hace, eso es digno de admirar – dijo Candy recordando todas las veces que lo había visto hablando de su profesión

Ambas se encontraban en una entretenía platica cuando de repente vieron que se abrió a puerta del consultorio y salió el doctor con su hija en brazos

Ros, te puedo pedir un favor – dijo el doctor quien trataba de disimular pero se veía molesto

Claro doctor- dijo la secretaria sentada en su lugar

Puedes acompañar a mi princesa a comprar unos dulces a la cafetería y ya que necesito hablar con Mía a solas- dijo el doctor

Si doctor-dijo Ros quien sabia que ese solo era un pretexto del doctor para poder discutir con Mía- vamos mi amor, ya sé que dulces te gustan

Gracias Ros – dijo el doctor dando la mano de su hija a la de Ros – princesa no te separes de Ros

Si papa – dijo la niña con una sonrisa

En ese momento el doctor ingreso nuevamente a su consultorio, mientras que Candy solo observaba en silencio

Candy, no quieres ir con nosotras, el doctor se tardara un poco en salir – dijo Ros a la enfermera quien se había quedado solita

Está bien vamos – dijo Candy con una sonrisa

Cuando Christian ingreso al consultorio tomo asiento en su lugar frente a Mía quien se encontraba ya en posición de pelea

Mía, porque te gusta complicarme las cosas – dijo Christian enfadado

A que te refieres hermanito – dijo ella con una sonrisa juguetona

A lo del cumpleaños de Phoebe, tu sabes que no me gusta esa fecha y mucho menos ponerme a organizar una fiesta – dijo Christian tratando de no explotar

Chris sabes que te quiero con todo mi corazón y eres mi hermano, pero lo que te voy a decir es por eso mismo, no te enojes, pero creo que tu actúas de forma muy injusta y mas con tu hija a la que según tú dices amar – dijo Mía quien tenía un carácter muy fuerte y siempre hablaba claro y directo

¿Cómo que digo amar? Claro que la amo, es mi hija, no se te olvide – dijo Christian comenzando a explotar

Pues si es así, no lo parece y como digo actúas de forma egoísta – dijo Mía manteniéndose en su postura

Claro que no soy egoísta, porque lo dices – dijo Christian con tono serio

Tan inteligente y no te das cuenta, Christian Phoe es una niña y gracias a eso no puede ver la vida como tú la ves, para ella el día de su cumpleaños es la más maravilloso que pude haber en cambio tu prefieres encerrarte en su dolor eh ignorar sus deseos, a lo mejor cuando sea más grande entenderá la vida como tú, si ese día fue el día que perdiste a Isabella, pero yo no creo que ella quisiera que ese día su hija se la pasara triste y sintiéndose culpable por la muerte de su madre, piénsalo utiliza todo ese ingenio que tienes para entender eso – dijo Mía siendo clara

Pero…como puedo fingir estar bien y ser todo lo que me pides – dijo Christian comenzado a ver la situación

¿Acaso no te sientes feliz de tener una hija tan maravillosa como la tienes? Piensa en eso y lo podrás hacer. Piensa que también es parte de Bella en ella- dijo Mía quien entendía su hermano

No sé, si pueda hacerlo – dijo Christian nuevamente encerrándose en su dolor

Pues mira si tú no quieres, papa, Elliot y yo si le vamos a organizar la fiesta a mi sobrina, si quieres venir eres bienvenido y si no en tu consciencia quedara, te quiero mucho Chris, pero no me gusta que no seas capaz de salir adelante, haya afuera hay un mundo e inclusive ese mundo te puede dar la posibilidad de volver a amar, piénsalo te veo en la noche, ve llevo a Phoe- dijo Mía saliendo del consultorio de su hermano

En ese momento Christian coloco sus codos en el escritorio y sus manos en su nuca pensando en todo lo dicho por su hermana

Mientras tanto en la cafetería del hospital Candy, Ros y Phoe comían un rico helado

¿Y tú quien eres? – dijo la niña viendo a Candy directamente a los ojos, como si la estuviera analizando

Yo me llamo Candy y soy enfermera – dijo ella con una sonrisa, ya que siempre había tenido paciencia y gusto por lo niños

Te llamas como los dulces – dijo la niña riendo

Algo así – dijo Candy también riendo ante el comentario de la niña

¿Trabajas con papa? – dijo la niña pues la había visto salir del lugar de donde estaba su padre

Si, trabajo con el – dijo Candy son una sonreía

¿Y por qué no te había visto antes? – dijo la niña quien quería saber toda la información

Porque soy nueva, apenas llegue a vivir aquí- dijo Candy quien se sentía bien hablando con la pequeña

Entonces te voy a ver seguido – dijo la niña riendo

Yo espero que sí – dijera Candy también sonriendo

En ese momento apareció Mía quien había bajado a la cafetería a buscar a su sobrina

Ros muchas gracias por cuidar de Phoe, ya me voy me la llevo – dijo Mía con una sonrisa

No es nada, me gusta estar con la pequeña – dijo Ros quien conocía a la niña desde que nació

A quien no le gusta, si esta princesa le roba el corazón a cualquiera – dijo Mía mientras tomaba de la mano a la niña- nos vamos mi amor

Si tía, ya no vamos a ir con papa – dijo la niña

No, tu papa se quedo trabajando, lo vemos en la noche, despídete- dijo Mía a la niña

Nos vemos Ros, nos vemos Candy – dijo la niña dando una beso en la mejilla a las dos mueres

Que grosera soy, lo siento, un gusto Mía Steele- dijo Mía presentándose con Candy

No se preocupes soy Candy Andrew – dijo Candy con una sonrisa

No me hables de tu, solo dime Mía – dijo la joven quien claramente se veía era una chica muy sociable

Está bien Mía- dijo Candy quien por alguna razón se sintió identificada con ella

Nos vemos, espero verlas pronto – dijo Mía despidiéndose de Ros y Candy

Al cabo de unos minutos Candy y Ros regresaron al consultorio, cuando la rubia ingreso al mismo pudo ver que Christian no se encontraba ahí, por lo que decidió buscarlo en la sala de juntas, al ingresar ahí vio que le se encontraba de pie mirando por el gran ventanal que había, se veía realmente imponente y atractivo sin embargo también se veía triste y pensativo, Candy pensó que lo mejor era salir y dejarlo tal vez necesitaba un tiempo a solas, pero antes de que pudiera salir el hablo

Señorita Andrew, ¿usted cree que la vida sigue? ¿Que ofrece segundas oportunidades? – dijo Christian con una sonrisa triste en los labios sin voltear a verla

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo espero sea de su agrado y si no es así me lo pueden decir

De acuerdo a la pregunta que le hice en el capitulo pasado Stear si regresa a la historia, solo que un poco más adelante, primero conoceremos parte del pasado de Christian y los secretos que según cando todos guardamos

Ahora quiero agradecer a: Meiling 55, Verito; Resplandor de Luna, Magnolia A, Joce9814; Flor, Sayuri1797, Abi de Brower y Stef (estoy de acuerdo contigo no hubo de Anthony, yo iba a hacer uno, pero la verdad no tuve tiempo, pero si deberíamos de escribir un poco más sobre este hermoso rubio) muchas gracias por su apoyo espero poder seguir contando con el y no decepcionarlas

Espero sus reviews


	5. Chapter 5 Eliminando la barrera

Se elimina la barrera

Al escuchar estas preguntas, Candy detuvo su paso y se quedo estática unos segundos, pues era la primera vez que ella escuchaba un cambio en el tono de voz en el doctor, pues siempre que hablaban era cortes, pero con una berrera entre ambos, en cambio esta vez su voz era triste, pero cálida, como la de un amigo cuando necesita consejo

Doctor, no entiendo ¿Por qué su cuestionamiento? – dijo Candy volteando para verlo de frente pero respondiendo con el mismo tono cálido que el daba

Señorita Andrew, dígame ¿como fue que el Doctor Wilson consiguió hablarle de tú?- dijo Christian ya que por primera vez estaba bajando la guardia ya que deseaba permitir que alguien entrara a su vida, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo

Este… solo me pregunto que si podíamos ser amigos y si me podía hablar de tu – dijo Candy algo extrañada con la pregunta, pero tratando de no demostrarlo

Señorita Andrew ¿me permitiría ser su amigo y hablarle de tú? – dijo Christian dejando su lugar junto al ventanal para acercarse a la joven

Al escuchar estas nuevas preguntas, Candy se sintió algo extraña, pero no de forma negativa, sino mas bien sintiendo que necesitaba asa cercanía con él y mostrar su empatía, así que tratando de mantenerse tranquila dijo- Claro, me agrada que seamos amigos doctor y más si vamos a trabajar juntos – terminando con una sonrisa

Por favor deja el doctor, solo dime Christian – dijo el respondiendo con la misma sonrisa dada por ella

Por unos segundos ambos se quedaron viendo de frente ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro, analizado el nuevo momento y la posible pregunta que continuaría

Ahora si Candy, crees que pudieras responderme las preguntas que hice al principio – dijo Christian abriendo uno de los asientos del lugar de forma caballerosa para que ella se sentara y pudieran platicar de una forma más amena

Mientras Candy tomaba asiento analizaba, cual podría ser una buena respuesta, pues esas mismas preguntas ya se las había hecho ella muchas veces en el pasado y la respuesta siempre era diferente

Christian la verdad no sé si tengo una buena respuesta para esa preguntas, no estoy tan segura de que la vida ofrezca segundas oportunidades a las personas, tal vez si , tal vez no, a lo mejor nosotros seamos los que debemos buscar y estar dispuestos a aceptar esas segundas oportunidades, lo único que si me queda claro es que a pesar de que pase lo que pase, uno siempre debe seguir adelante, aprendiendo del pasado, para vivir el presente y si es posible prevenir el futuro, aunque esto último no siempre es seguro, bueno eso es lo que yo pienso, no sé si soy clara o de esa forma entendí tu pregunta – dijo Candy hablando con el corazón y pensado un poco en su propia vida, en lo que ha tenido que perder o ganar

La entiendo y creo que tienes un punto de vista muy interesante sobre la vida, a mi me ha costado mucho seguir adelante y sinceramente prefiero tratar de evitar el pasado aunque no lo olvido – dijo Christian con un dejo de tristeza

Suele pasar a veces es difícil seguir adelante cuando la vida nos pone pruebas difíciles – dijo Candy comprendiendo lo que sentía aquel joven

Y más cuando se pierde a alguien a quien se ama con todo el corazón – dijo Christian terminando la frase de ella- ¿Candy te puedo preguntar tu a quien perdiste?

Yo este … hace mucho años vi morir al chico más lindo, bondadoso, tierno , valiente y dulce que eh conocido y quien yo creo hubiese sido mi pareja ideal, con el jamás hubiera pasado por todo lo que eh pasado en mi vida, si el viviera todo hubiera sido muy diferente para mí – dijo Candy sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y dejando escapar una lagrima

Lo siento Candy, si hice que recordaras momentos dolorosos, ya que no debo de ser egoísta y pensar que solo yo he tenido momentos malos en mi vida - dijo Christian al ver la reacción y emotividad de ella, aunque de forma extraña sintió un hueco en el corazón cuando escucho la historia que la rubia relataba

No te preocupes, es solo que es una etapa que nunca podre cerrar en mi vida, saber que hubiera sido si él no hubiera muerto – dijo Candy aun con los ojos lloroso, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro

Si, son preguntas que nunca se podrán resolver – dijo Christian demostrando sus sentimientos

Christian ¿te puedo preguntar qué pasó contigo, que es lo que te pongas a pensar en eso? – dijo Candy ya entrando mas en confianza

Creo que es lo más justo, pues todo esto vino, por que en menos de un mes es el cumpleaños de mi hija, y mi hermana vino hoy a recordármelo, ya que mi pequeña está muy entusiasmada con ello, pero yo la verdad detesto esa fecha por que es el día fue el día que perdí a su madre – dijo Christian sin poder evitar que su mirada se volviera cristalina

Te entiendo, pero lamento lo que te voy a decir, tal vez me paso de confianza, pero tu hija no tiene la culpa y no es justo que hagas que inconscientemente ella se sienta culpable de la muerte de su madre, ya que al ver tu rechazo por ese día, eso es lo que crearas en ella – dijo Candy, quien trataba de ver el asunto desde diferentes perspectivas

Tienes razón, eso mismo fue lo que me dijo mi hermana, creo que por mi hija es momento de salir adelante – dijo Christian con una sonrisa comenzando a salir de ese mundo donde se había refugiado mucho tiempo

Si Christian hay que salir delante y si te puedo ayudar en algo cuenta con todo mi apoyo – dijo Candy también con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos

Gracias Candy, aprecio tus palabras, sabes en el poco tiempo que llevo de conocerte puedo ver que eres una chica muy inteligente, humanitaria y dedicada a tu trabajo, eso es algo que hace mucho no veía – dijo Christian ya más tranquilo y cambiando un poco el ambiente

Gracias, solo hago mi mejor esfuerzo- dijo Candy ya con mejor humor

Bueno creo que la jornada a terminado, es hora de irnos casa- dijo Christian mientras veía su reloj

Creo que sí, se nos fue el tiempo platicando – dijo Candy

En ese momento ambos salieron de la sala de juntas y caminaron al consultorio por sus cosas, para después salir del hospital y como siempre Jacob ya los esperaba en el lobee

Candy, linda ya lista para irnos – dijo Jacob dando de forma caballerosa un beso en el dorso de la mano de la enfermera

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar Christian se adelanto y dijo – querido amigo lo siento pero ya había prometido a Candy llevarla a su casa ya que hoy estuvimos viendo unos asuntos importantes y la entretuve más de lo debido, pero no te molestes

Al escuchar Candy la interrupción de Christian, se sitio muy bien, pues por primera vez la menciono como Candy, no como la señorita Andrew y se había ofrecido a llevarla a su casa

Bueno por mí no hay problema, ya será para la próxima que esta bella joven me dé el honor de escoltarla a su casa – dijo Jacob de forma coqueta

Claro Jacob ya será para la próxima – dijo Candy con una sonrisa y un giño dedicado al doctor

Bueno Candy ¿nos vamos? –dijo Christian al ver la complicidad que había entre su amigo y ella

Claro, nos vemos doctor Wilson – dijo Candy antes de salir del hospital

Durante el trayecto Christian y Candy conversaban acerca de varios temas, sin centrar su atención en alguno, hasta que llego un tema que ambos quería tocar

¿Candy por que decidió venirse a estudiar a Londres, en América hay muy buenos hospitales de formación?

Lo sé, pero mis motivos fueron más personales que laborales? – dijo Candy bajando la mirada

¿Puedo preguntar cuales, ya que debieron ser muy fuertes? – dijo el doctor tratando de hablar con tacto

Si a veces es bueno sacar lo que uno trae adentro , lo que pasa es que hace algunos años termine con mi novio, se lo deje a una joven que lo amaba igual o más que yo y que le salvo la vida, después hace un año el y yo tuvimos un reencuentro, yo pensé que tal vez podríamos luchar por nuestro amor, pero solo fue una despedida departe de él, ya que al poco tiempo me entere que el anunciaba su boda con la mujer con quien yo perdí, por ese tiempo me entere q que esperaba un hijo de él, pero sufrí un accidente y lo perdí, mi vida se desmorono en esos momentos, pero tuve que salir adelante y fue cuando decidí que dedicaría mi tiempo a la medicina, que eso llenaría todas mis expectativas y fue cuando obtuve la beca para estudiar aquí- dijo Candy sin poder evitar que varias lagrimas salieran de su ojos pues esa era información que solo había compartido con Albert en su momento, pero con Christian sentía una gran conexión por lo cual se había atrevido a hablar con tranquilidad y a decir la verdad

Al escuchar el relato, Christian sentía el dolor de la joven y se sentía miserable por haber provocado ese dolor, por lo que tratando de reconfortarla dijo lo que siempre decía solo a su pequeña cuando la veía llorar – Por favor Candy, no llores eres mucho más bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras

Al escuchar esta frase Candy se quedo estática, pues solo dos personas en el pasado se la habían dicho y eran Albert y Anthony, pero ¿Por qué Christian le decía eso? , así que tratando de no mostrar su inquietud, solo sonrió y lo vio a los ojos, esos ojos tan azules y transparentes como los de Anthony

Lamento provocar esto, no debí preguntar, creo que no solo mi vida ha sido complicada – dijo Christian para cambiar un poco el tema

Creo que no, al menos tenemos eso en común – dijo Candy ya más tranquila

Al cabo de unos minutos ambos llegaron a la residencia Andrew, Christian bajo antes del auto para abrir la puerta de Candy y ayudarla a bajar

Bueno Candy , te dejo en tu casa, quiero agradecerte por tu tiempo y tus palabras, ahora te entiendo un poco mas y tomare en cuenta todo lo que me has dicho, y quiero decirte que cuentas con mi apoyo en todo momento, no lo dudes- dijo Christian hablando con el corazón

Muchas gracias Christian, tu también puedes contar conmigo y te agradezco que me permitas tratarte como amigo, ya que creo que así es una forma más sencilla de trabajar- dijo Candy con una sonrisa sincera

Unos minutos después ambos se pidieron, durante toda la noche ninguno de los dos pudo conciliar el sueño, pues ese día había marcado un parte de aguas, pues la barrera había desaparecido y la relación de fortalecía, pero ambos tenían muchas sombras en su pasado que debían aclarar antes

A partir de ese día la relación de Candy y Christian se volvió más estrecha, lo que fue bien visto por Ros y Jacob y mal visto por muchas de las enfermeras del hospital quien por años habían tratado de llamar la atención del médico y no lo habían logrado y ahora esa nueva era todo su mundo

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la plática de los rubios, cuando una mañana una noticia llego a los oídos de Christian

Esa mañana Candy había salido corriendo de la mansión que solo recogió el correo y pensó que lo leería mas tarde en el trabajo. Cuando Christian llego a su consultorio vio que ya rubia ya había llegado y que se encontraba muy concentrada leyendo la carta

Mientras tanto Candy leía detenidamente una carta de Albert que decía

Querida Candy

Hola, espero te encuentres bien, sé que no te escrito antes, lo siento soy un mal amigo, pero tu tampoco lo has hecho y eso me preocupo, pues pensé que querías contarme todo lo que te sucediera en esa ciudad, yo no lo he hecho porque te tengo un sorpresa adelante mi trabajo junto con ayuda de George como tres o más meses y sabes porque lo hice, por quiero ir a visitarte y pasar un buen tiempo por allá, espero me recibas y tal vez trabaje en el zoológico así como años atrás, pequeña te extraño mucho y eso lo he visto más ahora que no estás aquí, ya no sé si fue buena idea que te fueras tan lejos, Archí también desea venir junto con Anni pero primero debe terminar la universidad, para cuando te llegue esta carta yo estaré a dos días de llegar, espero que no te moleste y te de gusto verme como a mí me dará

PD: espero no me hayas cambiado y ya hablando un poco más serio hay algo que quiero descubrir y ver si tengo oportunidad

Te quiere Albert

Albert , Albert que me abras querido decir, pero que importa vendrás, eso es lo importante, te extraño mucho- dijo Candy mientras pensaba en voz alta, sin ver que Christian la veía desde el marco de la puerta

¿Quién será ese tal Albert? – Pensaba el rubio con el seño fruncido-¿será el novio de Candy o su pretendiente?

Christian, hace mucho que estas ahí – dijo Candy sintiéndose un poco apenada al sentirse observada

Este… no , acabo de llegar – dijo tratando de no verse nervioso

Lo siento, es que salí rápido de mi casa y estaba revisando mi correspondencia – dijo Candy ya que sentía que debía una disculpa

No te preocupes está bien, yo estaba en junta, y Candy te tengo dos cosas que decirte –dijo Christian quien se sentía un poco incomodo con la situación y aunque no lo admitía le molestaba escuchar el nombre de otro en los labios de Candy

¿Qué es?- dijo Candy de forma curiosa

Bueno la primera y que tiene que ver con el hospital es que en una semana igual y un poco mas muchos de los soldados capturados y liberados durante la guerra vendrán a este hospital para un chequeo general , ya que somos la sede oficial, será pesado , pues son muchos pero es un trabajo muy gratificante- dijo Christian quien sentía una gran responsabilidad con ellos

No importa lo pesado, lo importante es ayudar – dijo Candy con una sonrisa dispuesta a dar su máximo – y la siguiente cuestión

Bueno la siguiente no es laboral, que pasa es que este fin de semana es el cumpleaños de mi hija y como le caíste muy bien me dijo que ye invitara, ojala y puedas ir – dijo Christian con una sonrisa y esperando que la rubia afirmara

Este si puedo pero…- dijo Candy algo preocupada ya que en esa misma fecha llegaría Albert

¿Pero qué Candy? – dijo Christian algo decepcionado

Es que este fin de semana llega un amigo mío y la verdad no lo quiero dejar solo, ¿puede ir conmigo a la fiesta? – dijo Candy quien no sabía lo que Christian podría contestar

Este.. Claro, no hay problema, además mi hija tiene mucho interés de que tu vayas, no creo que sea buena idea que no lo hicieras- dijo Christian aunque para ser sinceros no le agradaba mucho la idea, ya que él había planeado conocer un poco más a la enfermera

Gracias, entonces ahí estaré- dijo Candy con una sonrisa y feliz de que estaría con Christian y de que vería a Albert muy pronto

Mientras esto pasaba en Londres, en un barco que iba en dirección hacia el viejo mundo dos amigos conversaban de manera tranquila

George, ¿estas seguro? No sé, creo que Candy nunca dejara de verme como un hermano – dijo Albert sentado en la cubierta del barco mostrándose por primera vez inseguro y con nerviosismo

Albert, eso es algo que nunca sabrás si, sigues pensando así, a lo mejor Candy te ve de esa forma, porque ella piensa igual, que solo la ves como una hermana, ¿o acaso en algún momento le has dicho algo acerca de tus sentimientos? ¿No verdad?, solo te has dedicado a estar ahí como hermano, tú mismo lo has provocado por no querer luchar – dijo George quien sabia que con Albert podía ser claro y andarse sin rodeos

Tienes razón debí de haber hecho algo, cuando comencé a sentir algo por ella, no solo quedarme a un lado, solo siendo un observador en la escena – dijo Albert pensando en todos los momentos que había vivido con la rubia

Si Albert, es hora de hablar de frente y ver si tienes o no oportunidad, sino siempre vivirás con esa pregunta – dijo George quien trataba de motivar al rubio

Estas en lo correcto George, ya no puedo seguir así , por eso ahora si me jugare el todo por el todo por Candy, ya una vez la vi partir a NY cuando yo ya estaba enamorado de ella, recuerdo que la vi desde la ventana del departamento y ese día jure que no volvería a sentirme así como me sentí aquella ves y ahora tengo una oportunidad, pues creo que Terry quedo en el pasado

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado si no me lo pueden decir

En este capítulo ya se supo un poco más que paso en este tiempo, pero si quieren saber con detalle algún punto me lo pueden decir y prometo agregarlo, también una de ustedes me pregunto qué papel juega Terry la verdad no pensaba darle mucha importancia solo para cuestiones básicas, ya que se imaginaran quien esta vez será el rival de Anthony, pero díganme que le gustaría que pasara con el actor , hasta ahorita está por casarse con Susana

Bueno quiero agradecer a : Verito , Rita Miller , Joce9814, Pucachokolatito,Beba; Magnolia A muchas gracias por su apoyo son mi motivo para seguir así como las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews


	6. Chapter 6 ¿Archirrival?

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi

¿Archirrival?

Por fin la semana llegaba a su fin, había sido algo pesada, pero para Christian y Candy el tiempo había pasado volando, ya que desde que eliminaron esa barrera que les impedía conocerse más, ahora los días para ambos sentían que eran cortos y que el tiempo pasaba de forma rápida

Siendo viernes por la tarde, ya ambos se encontraban guardando sus cosas, para poder irse a sus respectivas casas a descansar ya que el día siguiente sería algo movido. Salieron del consultorio se despidieron de Ros de forma amistosa para después salir del hospital que como siempre eran víctimas de muchas miradas, principalmente de aquellas enfermeras que estaba sorprendidas de que la joven americana haya logrado ganar la amistad y respeto del doctor Steele en tan poco tiempo, siendo que ellas llevaban más tiempo trabajando con él y todavía seguían siendo la señorita y si respectivo apellido

Cuando se encontraban en el estacionamiento del hospital Candy y Christian se encontraron con Jacob como cada tarde, nuevamente este último se ofreció a llevar a Candy a su casa, coqueteando como de costumbre hasta que veía que Christian reaccionaba y decía que el la llevaría, finalizando con una despedida amistosa entre los tres, ya que esa era una rutina que desde hacia unas semanas atrás se llevaba a cabo por los dos doctores

Al cabo de unos minutos Candy y Christian llagaron a la mansión de los Andrew como cada noche la acompaño hasta la entrada de su casa comenzando con una conversación que por lo general duraba de 10 a 15 minutos antes de que él se despidiera de forma cordial

Creo que sobrevivimos a la semana, estuvo algo pesada ¿no crees Candy? – dijo Christian sentando junto a la enfermera en una banca que había afuera de la entrada de la mansión

Si, estuvo algo pesada, pero creo que valió la pena –dijo Candy con una sonrisa en los labios

Tienes razón Candy, creo que tú y yo hacemos un buen equipo – dijo Christian también con una sonrisa

Claro, pero también hay que contar a Jacob, el también es un buen apoyo cuando hacemos cirugías – dijo Candy quien llevaba una buena amistad de con el doctor Wilson

Este… si, Jacob en un buen apoyo – dijo Christian a quien se le hizo extraño que Candy mencionara a su amigo, pues los coqueteos de el hacia ella los toleraba pero por alguna extraña razón no toleraría que fueran al revés

¿Llevas muchos años trabajando con él? ¿Como lo conociste? – dijo Candy quien en ese momento sintió la curiosidad de saber un poco más del pasado de Christian, pero sabía que si lo hacía directamente el no hablaría tenía que buscar una forma más inteligente de llegar hasta el

Pues toda mi vida académica eh estado con él , lo conocí en el primer año de la carrera, el junto con mi esposa éramos muy buenos amigos, al principio yo pensé que él estaba enamorado de mi esposa , pues siempre coqueteaba y jugaban con ella, yo pensé que tenía la batalla perdida, pues también la amaba, pero no me iba a poner a pelear con mi mejor amigo, pero después me entere que ellos estaban de acuerdo y que lo hacían para que yo reaccionara y me le declarara a ella , pues ella siempre estuvo enamorada de mi , pero como vi que yo no daba pauta para algo, tuvo que hacer que yo me diera cuenta que la podía perder , cuando eso paso, yo entendí que el siempre será una de mis mejores amigos , aunque a veces me llegue a desesperar un poco, además cuando mi esposa murió, el siempre me ha mostrado su apoyo y a estado conmigo, inclusive mi hija dice que es su tío Jacob – dijo Christian con una sonrisa un poco triste, pues le daba gusto recordar que tenía un buen amigo en quien confiar , pero recordaba los malos momento que ha pasado a su lado

Me alegro, siempre es bueno tener amigos en quien se pueda confiar, son una gran apoyo para salir adelante – dijo Candy recordando a Albert, Achi y Anni sus mejores amigos y quienes han estado con ella

Estoy de acuerdo contigo, aunque para ser sinceros a mi me cuesta mucho poder relacionarme con las personas- dijo Christian aceptando esa realidad de su personalidad

Estoy consciente de eso, aunque creo que no debería de ser así, todos siempre necesitamos de alguien que esté con nosotros, hasta para poder platicar y ser escuchados – dijo Candy con una sonrisa disfrutando de la platica

Candy no se por qué te digo todo esto, ya que desde que mi esposa murió, yo me encerré en un mundo en el que ya las personas no importaban. Mi mundo se acabo ese día, pero desde que te conocí no se porque siento que puedo confiar en ti plenamente y como la respuesta que me dice hace algunos días, ahora creo que hay mucha cosas por que salir adelante – dijo Christian abriendo por primera vez su corazón, sintiéndose libre

Ante este comentario Candy se quedo sin palabras, pues ella también sentía una gran conexión con él, pero no entendía por qué, así que tratando de pensar en una buena respuesta que dejara claro todo lo que ella sentía dijo- Christian yo también siento que puedo confiar en ti y ser como realmente soy y por eso te ofrezco mi amistad incondicional y espero ser correspondida en ese aspecto

Ante esta ultima declaración ambos rubios se fundieron en un abrazo que significaba la promesa de por lo menos una relación de amistad, sintiendo como un nuevo sentimiento se comenzaba a formar. Lo único que ellos no sabían era que alguien los observaba a lo lejos, cerrando los puños y nuevamente sintiendo que era el observador en la vida de Candy, así que armándose de valor fue hasta donde se encontraban los rubio y llamando a ella por su nombre deshizo el abrazo

¡Albert! Que sorpresa, cuando llegaste ¿por qué no me dijiste para irte a recoger?- dijo Candy entre sorprendida y un poco apenada

Candy, lo que pasa es que quería darte una sorpresa, por eso no avise, ¿pero acaso no te da gusto verme? – dijo Albert abriendo los brazos, ya que esa siempre había sido la señal para abrazarla

Claro que me da gusto verte, no sabes cómo te eh extrañado – dijo Candy lanzándose a los brazos protectores de Albert como muchas veces atrás, olvidado por un segundo a Christian

Al ver esta acción Christian sintió lo mismo que sentía cuando Jacob comenzaba a coquetear con Candy, pero 10 veces más fuerte, así que inconscientemente tocio para hacerse notar

Al escuchar a Christian, Candy se dio cuenta que lo había olvidado y que estaba ahí, por lo que separándose de Albert dijo – lo siento, Albert te presento al Dr. Steele, con quien trabajo todos los días, Christian te presento a William Albert Andrew uno de mis mejores amigos

Mucho gusto – dijo Christian estirando la mano, pero volviendo a colocar la postura fría del doctor Steele

Un placer – dijo Albert quien también tomo la pose seria, pero determinada de William Andrew cuando hacia un negocio

Candy en ese momento pudo ver, que el ambiente era pesado, pues conocía muy bien a los dos hombre que tenia junto y sabia que ambos habían tomado la pose dura y característica de ellos, cuando se trataba de intimidar al otro, ya que conocía eso de Christian por que fue como la trato el primer día y de Albert porque ya lo había visto en varias ocasiones haciendo negocios

Bueno Candy creo que es hora de irme, mi hija me espera y por favor no vayas a faltar mañana Phoebe quiere que vayas – dijo Christian antes de retirase, aunque no solo su hija quería que Candy fuera

Está bien Christian, dale un beso de mi parte a tu pequeña y por supuesto que no faltare- dijo Candy con una sonrisa ya que a pesar de que solo había visto una vez a la hija de Christian se encariño con la niña y al parecer fue mutuo

Claro Candy, no vemos mañana y un gusto conocerlo – dijo Christian despidiéndose de ella y finalmente de de Albert quien no había cambiado la postura

Luego de unos minutos Albert y Candy ya se encontraban dentro de la mansión, platicando acerca de lo que habían hecho en ese tiempo, pero había una pregunta que no dejaba en paz la mente del rubio

Oye Candy, veo que la relación con tu jefe es muy estrecha, yo pensé que serian más profesional – dijo Albert quien no sabía si era esa la mejor forma de acercase a lo que quería saber

Ahora si un poco, pero al principio no fue así, era como trabajar con una tempano de hielo, me costó mucho trabajo estar con él, inclusive en algún momento pensé en renunciar, pues era alguien en ocasiones un poco prepotente – dijo Candy recordado los primeros días

¿Te hizo daño? – dijo Albert un poco alarmando y dispuesto a todo si sabía que ella había sufrido

Daño como tal no, solo que era incomodo trabajar con él, porque me hacía sentir que no estaba a su nivel, pero conforme lo fui conociendo y pasaron las semanas entendí porque era así y hace unos cuantos días nos hicimos muy amigos y vimos que tenemos mucho en común y ahora lo entiendo cada vez mas – dijo Candy tratando de hacer una síntesis de lo que fue su relación con Christian en ese tiempo

Esta respuesta no convenció del todo a Albert, ya que por un lado le preocupo que Candy hubiera sufrió y por otro claramente se veía que había interés de la rubia hacia el doctor, pero esta vez no dejaría pasar la oportunidad, ni se haría a un lado, así que tratado de recabar más información dijo – ¿y como que mañana vas a ir al cumpleaños de su hija? ¿Es casado? , por qué se ve muy joven

Son muchas preguntas Albert – dijo Candy riendo – lo que pasa es que mañana es el cumpleaños de su hija, cumple 3 y me invito y no es casado , bueno si , pero su esposa murió cuando su hija nació, como no sé, me imagino que es un momento doloroso, porque no habla de ese día y tiene 25 años

Vaya. Qué triste que su esposa haya muerto – dijo Albert entendiendo un poco mas

Si, se ve que la debió de haber amado mucho – dijo Candy sintiendo empatía por el doctor, pero también sintiendo como una molestia al decir que él había amado mucho a su esposa

Así que mañana te iras de fiesta – dijo Albert fingiendo bromear pero algo molesto

No vamos, porque también estas invitado – dijo Candy riendo, no percibiendo la molestia de Albert

Está bien Candy, volveremos a ser los de antes - dijo Albert recordando cuando vivían en aquel apartamento

A la mañana siguiente Albert y Candy salieron muy temprano para buscar el regalo perfecto para la pequeña, Candy se sentía como una niña viendo los aparadores de juguetes, aunque también por momentos se pregunto que hubiera sido el hijo que esperaba de Terry, dejando escapar una que otra lagrima, pero para esos momentos estaba Albert quien siempre la hacia sonreír

Por la tarde ambos rubios llegaron a la mansión de la familia Steele era un poco más pequeña que la de los Andrew, pero era algo mínimo , cuando llegaron Candy pensó si había sido una buena idea ir, pues no conocía a nadie y se sentía un poco extraña, al entrar pudo divisar a lo lejos a Christian quien estaba junto a unas cuantas personas, a la única que conocía era a Mía que estaba al lado de él , hasta que de repente sintió que alguien la jalaba y la alejaba unos centímetro de Albert

Candy, luces preciosa, si con el uniforme de enfermera eres hermosa, así vestida me dejas sin aliento – dijo Jacob quien tenía el mismo modo juguetón que cuando la enfermera estaba con Christian, la diferencia es que ahora el doctor no estaba cerca

Jacob, como eres, pero muchas gracias – dijo Candy riendo ya que ya se había acostumbrado a la forma de ser del doctor Wilson – mira te presento a Williams Albert Andrew uno de mis mejores amigos de América, Albert te presento al doctor Wilson mi primer amigo en Londres

Ay Candy, por lo que veo sigues teniendo el mismo don de enamorar a quien te conoce – pensaba Albert al ver al nuevo doctor – mucho gusto – dijo Albert tendiendo su mano

Es una placer – dijo Jacob con una sonrisa- bueno Candy te dejo, le avisare a Christian que ya llegaste lleva horas preguntando por ti

Gracias Jacob- dijo Candy sintiéndose un poco rara al escuchar que Christian preguntaba por ella

Al cabo de unos minutos Christian llego hasta donde se encontraban Albert y Candy , luego de saludarlos le dijo a ella que si podía ir con él un momento pues la festejada estaba con su familia y así podría darle un regalo, a lo que Candy acepto dejando a Albert un momento solo , al llegar con la familia del doctor este comenzó a presentarla como su amiga cosa que desconcertó a su familia , pues desde la muerte de su esposa Christian solo tenía amistad de Jacob, ya no sonreía y era muy frio, pero esta vez estaba cálido , sonriente y que llevara a una chica era extraño, pero agradable

Le presento a Elliot su hermano mayor por dos años, a su padre Taylor, a la esposa de su padre y madre de Mia Karla, a Mia a quien ya conocía Candy y a la pequeña Phoebe quien llevaba un hermoso vestido azul

Candy, viniste – dijo la pequeña abrazándola

Claro, tu papa me dijo que querías verme y yo no me podía perder tu cumpleaños, te ver muy bonita- dijo Candy doblando las rodillas para estar a la altura de la niña – mira te traje esto espero te guste

En ese momento la niña abrió la caja que Candy le había dado y saco una hermosa muñeca de tela, que la dejo sin palabras era casi de su altura y con una sonrisa en los labios dijo -chicas gracias Candy, con razón papa dice que eres un ángel

Ente este comentario Candy se quedo sin palabras, pues nunca se imagino que Christian hablara de ella con su familia o con su hija, así que lo más que pudo fue asentir con una sonrisa

Luego de unos minutos Candy volvió con Albert, para seguir disfrutando de la fiesta

Por lo que veo te has ganado a la pequeña, Candy – dijo Albert de forma animada y disfrutando de la compañía de la rubia

Pues al parecer creo que sí, pero no entiendo porque, esta es la segunda ver que la veo – dijo Candy quien también sentía esa conexión pero no entendía

Es que Candy siempre has tenido ese don con los niños, aun recuerdo como eras querida por los niños de hogar de poni – dijo Albert quien conocía a la perfección la vida de la rubia

Al cabo de unas horas ya la pequeña reunión estaba por terminar, ya habían cortado el pastel y algunos invitados comenzaban a retirarse

Albert creo que ya es hora de irnos – dijo Candy a su amigo

Claro Candy, a la hora que tú digas – dijo Albert con una sonrisa

Bueno solo iré a despedirme de Christian y a decirle que ya nos vemos, pero creo que esta al fondo espérame, aquí ahorita regreso – dijo Candy mientras buscaba con la mirada al doctor

Mientras tanto Christian estaba hablando con Jacob en un lugar apartado de la zona de invitados sin saber que eran escuchados por una rubia que llego justo en ese punto de la plática y al escuchar al doctor Wilson detuvo se paso

Ay amigo ya viste que ya tienes archirrival – dijo Jacob riendo y dando una palmada en la espalda a su amigo

No, porque lo dices – dijo Christian fingiendo que no entendía la pregunta aunque era muy claro

Pues por el amigo de Candy, claramente se ve que está enamorado de ella, la mira de la misma forma que tú la miras – dijo Jacob quien sabía que podía ser abierto con su amigo

Estás loco, yo no veo a Candy de ninguna forma- dijo Christian a la defensiva no queriendo aceptar la verdad

Christian ya no te engañes, tú sientes algo por Candy, eso se nota a más no poder, hasta tu familia lo ha notado Elliot , Mia, tu padre, Karla , y todos están felices de que sea así , ya es hora – dijo Jacob ya hablando enserio quitando las bromas

Estas mal, todos están mal, yo no siento ni sentiré nada por Candy, solo es mi compañera de trabajo y hasta ahí, después de Isabella no habrá nadie más en mi corazón entiéndelo – dijo Christian con determinación y tratando de ocultar lo que sentía

En esos momento la rubia solo sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas sin poderlo evitar y caminado lentamente hacia atrás se fue del lugar

Mira yo solo te voy a decir algo mas Christian no se te olvide que yo también fui el mejor amigo de Isabella que también la quise muchísimo y me duele que ya no este, pero te puedo apostar lo que quieras que siendo ella como era no le hubiera gustado que te negaras la oportunidad de ser feliz, y más que honrar su memora la estas deshonrando quedándote recluido en ese mundo solitario en el que te has recluido por gusto – dijo Jacob ya serio y hablando con la verdad y dejando al rubio sin palabras

Cuando Candy llego hasta Albert lo abrazo fuertemente y viendo a los ojos, este comprendió que ella había llorado y que no debía preguntar en ese momento

¿Nos vamos Albert? –dijo Candy viéndolo a los ojos todavía abrazada de el

Claro, vámonos – dijo Albert deshaciendo el abrazo, para abrazarla por los hombros

Tengo frio – dijo Candy sobándose los brazos, pues ya era tarde y solo llevaba un vestido

En ese momento Albert se quito el asaco y lo coloco sobre los brazos de la joven

Cuando estaban a punto de salir de la mansión fueron interceptados por Christian quien a lo lejos vio que la rubia se iba y también vio como él se quietaba su saco para cubrirla a ella

Candy, por que no me dijiste que te ibas- dijo Christian un popo decepcionado de que la rubia no se había despedido de el

Lo siento te vi muy ocupado, pero ya me voy, gracias por invitarme- dijo Candy con la mirada hacia el piso y tratando de contener las lagrimas

Candy ¿estas bien? – dijo Christina de forma preocupada y tocando el brazo de la chica, pero esta lo quito instantáneamente

Si, lo estoy Dr. Steele, nos vemos el lunes – dijo Candy viendo a los ojos aun cristalizados

Al ver la triste mirada de ella, Christian se sintió terriblemente mal y más cuando escucho que lo llamaba Dr. Steele y no comprendía que había pasado, pues todo el día había sido un buen día

Albert vámonos si – dijo Candy tomando la mano de Albert y dirigiéndose a la salida ya que no pudo contener mas las lagrimas y las dejo escapar cuando salió de la mansión

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado y si no es así me lo pueden decir

Pido una disculpa por no publicar la semana pasada, pero es que fue semana de exámenes y me era imposible

Ahora quiero agradecer a: Joce9814, Meiling 55, Rita Meller , María 1972, , Abi de Brower, Verito ; Dulce María; Magnolia A, resplandor de Luna ; Beba , Flor , muchas gracias por su apoyo así como las que leen de forma anónima y prometo que hare caso a todas sus sugerencias

Espero sus Reviews


	7. Chapter 7 Siguendo Caminos

Caminos a seguir

Cuando Candy y Albert salían de la mansión se encontraron con Mía y Phoe, ya que estas últimas habían ido a dejar a unas de las compañeras de la escuela de la pequeña. Al ver que Candy lloraba, la niña fue corriendo hacia ella y la abrazo por las piernas

¿Candy, porque lloras? – dijo la niña viéndola a los ojos y carita que no comprendía lo que pasaba

Al sentir la presencia y voz de la niña, Candy rápidamente se limpio las lagrimas y tratando de mostrar su mejor sonrisa dijo- lo que pasa es que se me metió una basurita a los ojos, pero ya esta, mejor dime ¿Cómo te la estas pasando? ¿Te gusto tu fiesta?

La niña de inmediato creyó la explicación de Candy y olvidando que esta lloraba dijo emocionada-si, si me gusto mucho y mas porque mi papa si estuvo aquí

Ante este comentario Mía y Candy se quedaron viendo, pues sabían a lo que la niña se refería. En ese momento para cambiar un poco la conversación Candy dijo- lo siento me había olvidado, Mía, Phoebe les presento a uno de mis mejores amigos Williams Albert Andrew; Albert te presento a la hermana de Christian, Mía y la hija de el Phoebe

Mucho gusto, un placer conocerlas- dijo Albert de forma caballerosa, dando un beso en la mano de Mía y acariciando la mejilla de la niña quien recia

Un placer- dijo Mía un poco colorada, pues desde que lo vio en la fiesta, se le hizo un hombre muy atractivo, pero también su simple presencia era imponente

¿Así que tú eres amigo de Candy? – dijo la niña dirigiéndose directamente a Albert, cosa extraño a las otras dos jóvenes, ya que no a cualquiera le era sencillo hablarle a Albert, ya que a pesar de que él era un hombre sencillo, su porte y presencia eran de admirar

Si pequeña, yo soy amigo de Candy desde hace muchos años – dijo Albert hincándose para estar a la altura de la niña y regalándole una encantadora sonrisa

¿Y la quieres mucho? – dio la niña quien por alguna razón quería saber más sobre esa persona que toda a fiesta estuvo pegada a un nueva amiga

Ante esta pregunta Albert por un segundo se quedo sin palabras y tratando que no fueran tan obvios sus sentimiento dijo – este… si, la quiero mucho, por eso es mi amiga

Phoe, ya no atosigues al señor – dijo Mía, un poco apenada por la situación con la pequeña, quien era muy inteligente y cuando quería llegar a un punto no quitaba su interés hasta que lo lograba

No hay problema, así son los niños y no me digas señor, solo soy Albert – dijo Albert ya un poco más relajado y entrando en confianza

En ese momento Candy se percato que Christian venia en dirección hacia donde se encontraban ellos, así que actuando rápido dijo – bueno Mía, nos tenemos que retirar, espero verte pronto y Phoe me alegra que te hayas divertido, espero verte más seguido

Si Candy, hay que vernos más seguido, nos vemos y un placer conocerlo Albert – dijo Mía con una sonrisa coqueta a esta ultimo

Nos vemos Mía – dijo Albert tomando nuevamente la mano de la joven- pequeña gracias por invitarme a tu fiesta, eres una niña muy linda

Y antes de que Christian llegara a ellos, Candy y Albert salieron de la mansión ya sin tener contacto con el

Papi – dijo la niña mientras corría con los brazos abiertos y era recibida por su padre quien la cargaba

Princesa, te estaba buscando – dijo Christian fingiendo un pretexto, pues en realidad vio que Candy aun no se iba

Es que fuimos a dejar mis amigas, pero... cuando regresamos, Candy estaba llorado y yo me acerque a ver por que – dijo la niña justificándose con su padre donde estaba

¿Así que Candy lloraba? Y porque te dijo que lo hacía- dio Christian sintiendo una opresión en el pecho pero trato de que no se tonara

Dijo que solo tenía una basurita en su ojo, y después conocimos su amigo, es muy simpático ¿verdad tía Mía? – dijo la niña volteando a ver su tía

Este… si, así es- dio Mía mientras le lanzaba una mirada a Christian de tenemos que hablar

Mi amor, creo que tus abuelos te buscan por qué no vas con ellos – dijo Christian antes de dar un beso en la mejilla de la niña

Voy a verlos – dijo la niña emocionada bajando de los brazos de su padre para corres hacia donde la buscaban

Ahora si Christian explícame que le hiciste a Candy – dijo Mía molesta ya que se imaginaba lo que había pasado y estaba segura que su hermano tenía que ver

¿Cómo que, que le hice? A mi también me sorprendió el cambio de ánimo de ella, estábamos muy bien, pero cuando se iba se comporto fría conmigo e incluso me volvió a llamar Dr. Steele, pero a ver ¿Por qué crees que yo tengo la culpa? – dijo Christian quien también sentía que era responsable, pero no entendía, además estaba confundido por lo dicho por Jacob sobre sus sentimientos

Christian, no nos hagamos, y ni pierdas tiempo en explicarme mil razones que ni tu entiendes y solo son pretextos para ocultar lo que realmente sientes , tu estas enamorado de esa chica y ella siente algo por ti, todavía no puedo asegurar que es lo que siente, porque no la conozco tan de cerca pero a ti así, cuando llego a la fiesta y te vio su rostro se ilumino igual que el tuyo, las primeras horas ambos irradiaban felicidad y a la hora de la salida, tú te ves así o más preocupado y ella llora y te evita, pro ahorita se percato que venias y se fue, que te hace pensar eso – dijo Mía quien era la que mejor conocía a su hermano y siempre le hablaba con la verdad

Mía, no tengo ganas de discutir tu sabes lo difícil que es este día para mi, así que no te voy a debatir los puntos, si quieres creerlo, créelo, pero solo te digo que mis sentimientos y corazón murieron hace 3 años y no hay vuelta atrás y no empieces como Jacob, así que mejor me voy – dijo Christian ocultando todo o que sentía, pero algo en su interior le decía que solo se mentía a el mismo

Christian no sabes qué tristeza me da oírte hablar así, podrás ser ocultar lo que sientes a todo el mundo, pero a ti no y si lo haces por Bells estas muy equivocado, yo te quiero mucho hermano, pero no voy a estar contigo para ver con te encierras en ti mismo, cuando realmente quieras ser valiente me buscas y cuenta con mi apoyo, antes no – dijo Mía molesta dejando solo a Christian a la entrada de la mansión

Mientras tanto Candy y Albert luego de nos minutos llegaban a la mansión de los Andrew, pero como el camino había sido un poco largo, la rubia se había quedado dormida en el hombro de su compañero, todavía eran notables las marcas de donde habían pasado las lagrimas, cuando estaban por arribar el rubio entro en un dilema, sobre si despertarla o ser el, quien la bajara, ya en otras ocasiones en el pasado la había llevado en brazos, pero no sabía que sería lo correcto

Candy, siempre serás mi pequeña. Creo que nuevamente estoy llegando tarde a tu vida, pero esta vez quiero demostrarte todo lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti, por lo que desde hace años vengo sintiendo, ya una vez me hice a un lado por un amigo, con el cual creí que ibas a ser feliz con él y que equivocado estaba, ahora me arrepiento de hacerte dejado ir ese día a NY, pero ahora que no hay relación alguna con esta persona no me hare a un lado, claro mientras tú no me lo pidas, ya que lo único que tengo claro, es que yo nunca te voy a hacer sufrir nuevamente – pensaba Albert mientras veía a Candy dormir tranquilamente y decidiendo que iba a hacer, así que con toda la calma y ternura dijo- Candy, Candy despierta llegamos a la mansión

Luego de unos minutos Albert y Candy ya se encontraban en la mansión, disfrutando de una ligera, pero deliciosa cena que el rubio había preparado para él y su compañera

Y bien Candy ¿ahora si me vas a decir que fue lo que paso hoy?¿ o ya no confías en mi – dijo Albert mientras daba una mordida a su sándwich

Albert, no vuelvas a decir eso, si en este mundo hay una persona en la que confió ciegamente es en ti , solamente que cuando salimos no estaba de muy buen humor , pero lo que paso hace rato es que comprobé que soy una tonta – dijo Candy enojándose con ella misma

No Candy, no digas eso , tú no eres tonta, pero mejor explícame que fue lo que paso- dijo Albert quien siempre sabia como hacer que Candy le contara

Pues mira, desde que paso lo que paso con Terry, yo prometí no volverme a enamorar , ni entregar mi corazón a nadie, pero como ya te conté mi relación con Christian fue muy difícil al principio, sin embargo con el paso de los días nos volvimos más cercanos e incluso yo se que él no ha superado lo de su esposa, y eso lo tengo claro, pero un sentimiento comenzó a surgir en mi y hoy cuando fui a despedirme de él, escuche, sé que no debí , pero lo hice, que al solo me veía como una compañera de trabajo , ni siquiera como una amiga y que nunca iba a sentir nada por mí, eso me decepciono y me puso mi triste, sin embargo ahora se a qué atenerme y si solo somos compañeros de trabajo , pues eso seremos – dijo Candy de forma decidida aunque en el fondo le dolía esta decisión

Al escuchar toda la versión Albert sintió que una daga atravesaba su corazón, pero no era el momento adecuado para hablar con la verdad, así que demostrándose como siempre dijo- Candy ¿ tu lo amas?

Ante esta pregunta Candy se quedo callada por unos segundos y después dijo – no sé si lo amo, pues creo que es un sentimiento algo difícil , pero si siento algo fuerte por él, me duele ver que se encierre en un mundo y no quiera salir adelante, lo comprendo, yo así estaba por Anthony cuando murió, pero ahora sé que no es bueno, no se olvida a las persona que se ama, solo se aprende a vivir sin ella y como tu un día me dijiste Anthony me dio amor, cariño y protección y que le estaba yo devolviendo, solo lagrimas

¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto Candy? – dijo Albert tratando de no mostrar sus incomodidad

Yo creo que respetar lo que él quiere, nuestra relación será solo laboral, creo que el único hombre en mi vida serás tu Albert, en ti puedo confiar, se que nunca me harás sufrir y que tu cariño es sincero , claro también esta Archí, pero él es mas de Anni y un excelente amigo, mi único paladín, pero tú eres algo mas Albert, no sé qué haría sin ti – dijo Candy expresando todo lo que siempre sintió por el rubio mientras lo abrazaba

Candy , claro que siempre puedes confiar en mí y siempre estaré para ti, como te dije desde el día que te rescate de caer en la cascada – dijo Albert quien cada día se proponía mas seguir adelante con su idea

Después de unos minutos más de conversación Albert y Candy fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, para descansar ya que al día siguiente tenían que trabajar

Por la mañana siguiente Albert llevo a Candy al hospital, ella al entrar se encontró con Jacob quien como siempre la saludo amistosamente, después al llegar al consultorio saludo a Ros , quien la recibió con una sonrisa, pregunto si ya había llegado Christian, a lo cual el respondieron que todavía no

Unos minutos más tarde Christian arribo al consultorio, durante toda la noche no había podido dormir pues se había quedado pensando en lo ocurrido la tarde de ayer, pero sobre todo él lo dicho por su hermana y por Jacob, además de que su hermano , su padre y la esposa de este último, habían quedado impresionados con la presencia de Candy

Al entrar al consultorio vio que Candy ya se encontraba revisando unos experimentes y que no se dio cuenta cuando este llego , así que esperando que ya las cosas estuvieran mejor, la saludo – hola Candy, ¿Cómo estás?

Hola, Dr. Steele, ya le tengo aquí los experimentes de los pacientes que hoy veremos y tiene una junta a las12 del día – dijo Candy de forma fría, pero evitando la mirada del medico

Está bien Candy, gracias – dijo Christian extrañado por la actitud de la joven y sintiéndose confundido sobre cómo tratar a Candy , pues él no quería ser el médico que ella conoció cuando llego

Bueno si es así, yo tengo que ir a preparar el quirófano e ir a auxiliar al Dr. Wilson- dijo Candy aun sin verlo a los ojos y pasando de lado para salir del consultorio

Durante el resto del día la situación fue la misma, Candy evitaba o trataba frio a Christian y jugaba y reía con Ros y Jacob, esta situación no paso desapercibida para estos ultimo

Cuando por fin termino ese fatídico día de trabajo, nuevamente se encontraban Jacob, Christian y Candy en la entrada del hospital despidiéndose

Candy hermosa, ya lista para irnos – dijo Jacob de forma coqueta ofreciendo su brazo, en frente de su amigo, quien desde unas horas antes tenía un semblante triste y apagado

Lo siento Jacob, pero hoy van a venir por mí, otra día si – dijo Candy con una sonrisa y jugando como siempre con Jacob

Así que tengo competencia, está bien, te dejo ir Candy hermosa, pero no quiero ser siempre desplazado, guarda un día de estos para mí – Dijo Jacob jugando mientras besaba la mano de la joven

Está bien, lo prometo – dijo Candy con una sonrisa

En ese momento se escucho una voz que llamaba a la joven desde la puerta

Bueno Jacob, Dr. Steele nos vemos mañana- dijo Candy antes de salir, para encontrarse con Albert

Al ver quien era quien llamaba a la rubia, Christian solo cerró los puños y sintió como tu estado de ánimo cambiaba de triste a molesto

Así que ya eres el Dr. Steele, ¿ qué fue lo que le hiciste? – dijo Jacob riéndose de la situación de su amigo

No te burles , no tengo la menor idea de que paso, solo sé que desde ayer en la tarde algo paso y Candy me trata de forma fría- dijo Christian quien sentía que necesitaba desahogarse con alguien

Ante esta aclaración Jacob , comenzó a formular una teoría de lo que había pasado, hasta que llego a una conclusión – no crees ¿ que Candy haya escuchado nuestra conversación? Y pues tú dijiste que solo era una compañera de trabajo

Este… no , no creo que eso sea probable – dijo Christian quien comenzaba a imaginarse la situación

Si no es así , por qué crees que se esté portando así contigo – dijo Jacob tratando de que su necio amigo reaccionara

No lo sé , a lo mejor por que llego su Amiguito y le prohibió tener amigos – dijo Christian sin poder evitar que se notara su malestar

No lo creo, el tipo a pesar de todo se ve agradable, claro también está enamorado de Candy , además para la mujeres es agradable a la vista, si no me crees pregúntale a tu hermana . – dijo Jacob poniendo todos los puntos sobre la mesa

Pues si es así, me alegro por Candy, ella se merece lo mejor, alguien que la ame con total libertad – dijo Christian aceptando esa verdad

Y no crees que esa persona, podrías ser tu – dijo Jacob ya eliminando el sentido de broma

No , yo ya ame con esa libertad – dijo Christian recordando a su esposa

Y quien te dice a ti que Candy nunca haya amado así, no conoces a ciencia cierta su pasado, a lo mejor ella también amo así, pero se está dando la oportunidad de volver a hacerlo – dijo Jacob quien trataba de que su amigo entendiera

Además, yo no quiero volver a tener hijos, no pienso volver a pasar por eso, no lo soportaría – dijo Christian recordando uno de sus miedos más profundos

Pero es que no siempre va a pasar lo que paso con Bella y con tu madre – dijo Jacob reconociendo el miedo de su amigo

Este… pues la verdad no sé, pero la verdad ya no quiero seguir hablando de esto, ya estoy cansado, mejor vámonos a casa- dijo Christian quien trataba de evitar el tema

Como quieras amigo, solo te digo que si sigues dejando que el tiempo pase, la vas a perder – dijo Jacob como comentario final a la conversación

Mientras tanto Candy y Albert caminaban de ida a la mansión de los Andrew

Candy, ¿ qué te parece si te invito a comer? – dijo Albert de forma espontanea

Me parece una excelente idea, muero de hambre – dijo Candy riendo

Entonces vamos, tus deseos , son ordenes para mí – dijo Albert riendo y jugando con el comentario

Luego de una agradable comida, Albert y Candy paseaban por el parque comiendo un helado cuando una interesante plática comenzó

Albert, se sincero conmigo, yo te he de fastidiar ¿verdad? – dijo Candy quien desde hace unas horas venia pensando en lo mismo

No Candy nunca, porque piensas eso- dijo el rubio preocupado ante la duda de su amada

Pues porque , siempre te cuento mis problemas, siempre estás ahí para salvarme de cualquier cosa, te agobio con mis relaciones amorosas las cuales hasta el momento son un fracaso, tienes que lidiar con que todo el tiempo se te cuestione que me adoptaste y tienes que soportar mi falta de educación y elegancia, aun recuerdo las vergüenzas que te hacía pasar cuando íbamos a alguna cena elegante o importante, no sé, siento que te pido mucho y que inclusive absorbo mucho de tu tiempo, porque soy frágil y a pesar de que muchos piensan que soy valiente no lo soy y siempre te busco como mi apoyo, soy un desastre y tu no mereces soportar esto tu mereces alguien tan perfecto como tu –dijo Candy bajando la miraba y mientras su mirada comenzaba a cristalizarse

Al oír todas estas cuestiones que preocupaban a la rubia Albert se quedo sin palabras, pues esa era la oportunidad que tanto había buscado apara aclara sus sentimientos por la rubia ¿ pero está listo para hacerlo?¿como lo tomaría Candy?

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo espero sea de su agrado y si no es así me lo pueden decir

¿Qué creen que haga Albert, habla o no habla?

También respecto a la historia muy pronto aparecerá Terry y Stear,por que el actor no se quedara con los brazos cruzados , y los demás, téngame un poquito de paciencia, ya que estoy en la uní y no tengo mucho tiempo de escribir, y todas las escenas que he mencionado pero no eh aclarado también lo hare más adelante

A las fans de Albert, prometo no hacerlo sufrir mucho y algunas ya tienen idea de que va a pasar con este rubio

Ahora quiero agradecer a : Verito, Flor ; , Guest (muchas gracias por la sugerencia de video , esta hermoso ); Rita Miller, Resplandor de Luna, Jode 9814, María 1972, Sayuri 1707


	8. Chapter 8 Un pasado oculto

**Chicas lo siento vuelvo a publicar el capitulo , porque no se si mi compu o la pagina de FanFiction estan dañado, ya que no me permite ver sus reviews y se que llegan por que los tengo en mi correo, ni el captulo a mi **

Un pasado oculto

Durante unos segundos Albert, pensó en todos los pro y contras que traería la decisión que tomaría, pues era hora de jugarse el todo por el todo, sin embargo tenía miedo de que pudiera pasar con la amistad y cariño de Candy, luego de hablar con ella, pero estaba convencido que ya no debía esperar más tiempo

Lo primero que Albert hizo fue levantar de manera delicada el rostro de ella y provocando que Candy lo viera directamente a los ojos, para después de ver la cristalina mirada de la joven, el tomara valor y comenzara aquella conversación que tanto le había preocupado desde que llego a Londres, con una mirada decidida y calidad empezó a decir todo aquello que siempre sintió y se fortaleció mas cuando el perdió la memoria

Mi Candy, siempre tan transparente, te conozco mejor que nadie, dime qué fue lo que provoco este pensamiento acerca de mis sentimientos con respecto a ti – dijo Albert mientras veía fijamente a la joven a los ojos

Albert, te quiero mucho, eres alguien incondicional en mi vida, y desde hace unos días que te eh visto comportarte ante diferentes personas, siento que soy muy poca cosa a lado un tuyo, una persona de mundo , con clase y educación, por lo que no logro comprender como alguien como tú, me brinde su amistad y me proteja como nadie lo ha hecho, además tú has sido la única persona que siempre has estado a mi lado, en las buenas y en las malas y creo que han sido más malas que buenas. Pero sobre todo ayer que vi lo cambiante que puede ser Christian, comencé a pensar en que tu nunca has sido diferente conmigo sin importar la circunstancia en que estés, desde que estés representando al Señor William Andrew, conmigo siempre has sido igual, nunca has negado nuestra amistad y por eso comencé a preguntarme, pero sobre todo al ver que en comparación contigo, yo no soy nada – dijo Candy, quien estaba hablando con la verdad, pues luego de Christian había pensado en eso, pero sobre todo también por que quería comprobar lo que escucho de boca de Jacob, sobre que Albert estaba enamorado de ella, ya que esa era una cuestión que al principio no creyó posible, pero no la había dejado dormir durante toda la noche

A ver ¿y tú por qué piensas, que siempre eh y seguiré actuando de esa forma Candy? ¿Quieres saber la verdad? ¿O ambos continuamos creyendo la historia que hasta el momento yo me eh propuesto hacer que creas? – dijo Albert quien ya estaba decidido, pues era tiempo de que Candy supiera de sus sentimientos

¿Cómo Albert? No entiendo lo que me dices y tu primera pregunta, es básicamente mi misma cuestión, no sé como siendo tu quien eres, seas así conmigo, una persona que ni a los talones te llega – dijo Candy aceptando la verdad aunque esta no fuera muy grata- y no entiendo por qué dices que es una historia que tú te has propuesto que yo crea

Candy, creo que a pasar de saber cómo comportarme seguro ante situaciones difíciles, contigo no puedo , contigo solamente soy Albert , aquel joven soñador que ama vivir de la naturaleza y odia todo tipo de protocolos, te soy sincero es este momento me siento aterrado, pero creo que es hora de hablar de frente y ser claro en mis sentimientos, solo te pido un favor, pase lo que pase , no me niegues tu amistad y ten en cuenta que siempre contaras conmigo , como tu amigo y como tu tutor, también quiero que sepas que con lo que te voy a decir no te estoy pidiendo nada , solo quiero decir la verdad

Albert, ¿Qué pasa? Me asustas y por supuesto yo nunca te negaría mi amistad y no creo que sea tan malo, para que tu tengas miedo – dijo Candy tratado de infundir confianza en su amigo

Candy, no sé cómo empezar, creo que le estoy dando muchas vueltas al asunto, pero no me es fácil, tal vez lo mejor sería comenzar con el principio- dijo Albert buscando la mejor manera de expresarse y aclarar sus ideas

Tranquilo Albert, yo te escucho y creo que lo mejor si es comenzar pro el principio, aunque no sé que es ese principio – dijo Candy quien pudo notar el nerviosismo de su amigo

Bueno está bien, ¿recuerdas el día que te rescate de caer por la cascada?- dijo Albert quien quería aclarar todos los puntos, para que ella entendiera toda la situación

Claro, como olvidarlo, me salvaste la vida y fue el día que Anthony me regalo mi cumpleaños y la dulce Candy – dijo ella recordando con cierta melancolía

Por lo que veo ese día tiene mucho significado para ti, sin embargo para mí también, ese día era mi cumpleaños, pero desde que mi hermana murió yo no festejaba esa fecha, la tía abuela quería que yo ese día estuviera en la mansión donde me quedaba y hay tuviéramos una pequeña reunión ella, George y yo, pero para mí eso era muy aburrido, así que sin que nadie supiera me escape y fui a vagar por el bosque, cuando de repente escuche a una niña que gritaba pidiendo ayuda, sin pensarlo fui en su ayuda pero cuando ya había pasado todo y te pude ver con mayor detalle, de inmediato te reconocí y vi que eras la chiquilla llorona que una vez había encontrado , igual cuando me escape de la tía abuela, mis ojos no podía ver lo que ahí estaba , ya que si para ti yo fui un príncipe durante años que me buscaste , tu para mi fuiste la pequeña hada que hizo que un día triste para mí , se convirtiera en mágico eh inolvidable – dijo Albert hablando con sinceridad acerca de un pasaje de su vida que nuca había contado

¿Entonces tú me reconociste inmediatamente? ¿Por qué nuca me dijiste? – dijo Candy sorprendida y un poco apenada pues muchas veces hablo con Albert del príncipe de la colina

Tu nunca me preguntaste, además estaba tan enamorada de Anthony y luego de Terry que creí que no era pertinente decirte- dijo Albert dejando ver cierto dejo de celos

¿Y por qué dices que yo cambie un día triste?- dio Candy tratando de volver a la historia y un poco apenada

Pues porque ese día que te vi, se cumplían un año de la muerte de mi hermana y yo me encontraba muy triste, pero con tus ocurrencias me hiciste sonreír y por un momento me olvide de mis problemas, así que cuando me entere de lo que vivías con lo Leagan me jure a mi mismo cuidarte o protegerte, ya que para mí esa era la mejor forma de retribuirte lo que tú hiciste por mi muchos años atrás, además yo sentía un sentimiento muy especial por ti, al principio no sabía qué hacer, pues era muy joven, hasta que un día recibí las cartas de mis sobrinos, pidiéndome que te adoptara y protegiera, ellos me dieron la solución ideal y sin dudarlo lo hice, además yo vi el amor que sentías por Anthony y que mejor que ustedes vivieran juntos, y al leer en especial la carta de él , pude ver que ese amor era más que correspondido y en su carta también conocí un poco más del hijo de mi hermana y logre ver que era un chico inteligente, decidido, valiente y que te amaba con todo su corazón, así que pensé que cuando yo no te pudiera proteger estaba él para hacerlo , claro también las cartas de Archí y Stear me ayudaron a conocerlos un poco más, aunque te soy sincero me fue muy tierno que hubieras robado el corazón por igual de los tres jóvenes Andrew, sin embargo vi que ellos declinaban su amor por ti y por Anthony, con ello comprobé la gran amistad y lealtad que había entre ellos – dijo Albert recordando aquellas emotivas cartas

Jamás imagine lo que aquellas cartas decían, pero ahora que lo mencionas te agradezco el haberme adoptado, fueron épocas muy felices hasta que…- dijo Candy antes de ser interrumpida

Hasta que Anthony murió, sabes siempre pensé que él y tu eran la pareja perfecta, eran tal cual el uno para el otro, lástima que el destino muchas veces no es bueno con nosotros, a mí también me dolió mucho la muerte de mi sobrino y mas porque nunca pude dar un último adiós, no sé que haya pasado entre ustedes, ya que creo que es algo muy personal, pero te confieso algo él me había pedido permiso para comenzar a cortejarte, yo estaba por responder a su última carta, cuando la tía abuela me comunico de su muerte – dijo Albert con un dejo de tristeza

¿Anthony quería cortejarme? – Dijo Candy sin poder evitar dejar escapar un lagrima al recordar a su amado rubio- tal vez eso era lo que me quería decir ese día en su colina favorita, pero después dijo que me lo diría en la colina de Pony

Tal vez Candy , no lo sé, solo sé que ese fue un momento muy dolorosa tanto para ti , como para mi , pues había perdido a la única relación que podría tener con mi hermana, por eso en cuanto supe que te habías ido de la mansión a la colina de Pony, fui inmediatamente a buscarte y fue cuando te encontré llorando abrazada a un árbol, en ese momento me sentí miserable verte sufrir me partía el corazón y en ese instante pensé que lo mejor era alejarte de ese lugar que solo te traería recuerdos tristes y fue cuando decidí enviarte a Londres al San Pablo , sin imaginarme que esa decisión sería en mi contra – dijo Albert recordando con detalle qué momento

¿En tu contra? ¿Por qué Albert? – dijo Candy sin entender pues a pesar de todo, para ella esos momento fueron muy lindos y buenos

Porque…. A partir de este momento es cuando empieza mi explicación a tu pregunta inicial, cuando te vi partir a Londres en compañía de George, me sentí muy mal pues por alguna razón, me hubiera gustado ser yo quien te acompañara ya que al acuerdo que había llegado con la tía abuela y George para poderte enviar a Londres, era que tu estudiarías ahí y yo seguía con mi preparación para ser el jefe de familia, pero al estar escondido y verte subir a ese barco me di cuenta que no resistiría no verte , así que nuevamente escapándome de la familia me fui a Londres, ya tiempo después se dieron cuenta de lo que había hecho – dijo Albert quien ya estaba comenzando a abrir su corazón

Pero… no dijiste que habías sido a Londres, por que tus animales fueron capturados – dijo Candy recordando aquella conversación en las calles de Londres

Candy… ese día era el primer día que llegaba a Londres, sin trabajo, familia ni nada, había salido a vagar, cuando te vi de inmediato te reconocí y sabia que si te decía la verdad, que solo había ido por tu tal vez pensarías mal de mí y fue lo único que se me ocurrió ya que también había visto que él en zoológico necesitaban un cuidador, lo siento te mentí – dijo Albert un poco avergonzado ya que siempre trataba de mantener con ella una relación sincera

Albert, entonces fuiste por mí, no sabes cómo te agradezco, sin ti no hubiera podido sobrevivir ahí y sola – dijo Candy quien siempre agradecía el hecho de que él estuviera ahí

No hay nada que agradecer, yo tenía un sentimiento de protección y cuidado y me fue imposible separarme, a partir de ese día , yo aguardaba día con día, los momentos en que llegabas a visitarme, hasta que una ocasión pude ver la interacción que tenias con Terry y el contigo, después cuando empezaste a hablarme de él, que entendí que nuevamente había pasado, te habías enamorado y yo era el observador en esa escena, cuando te enamoraste de Anthony lo entendí y hasta buscaba la forma de apoyarlos, pues él era mi sobrino, hijo de mi hermana y ambos eran iguales, con Terry era diferente lo consideraba mi amigo y en muchas cosas pensaba que era similar a mí, pero no imaginaba que fuera tu pareja idea, sin embargo en el amor no se puede hacer nada y ambos se correspondían, cuando se fueron a Escocia yo entendí que sobraba en ese momento , que él te protegería y la verdad no soporte la idea de que nuevamente fuera yo quien estuviera de observador que decidí marchame a África – dijo Albert a quien todavía le costaba hablar abiertamente de sus sentimientos

Pero Albert… cómo pudiste pensar que sobrabas, yo te necesitaba- dio Candy con sinceridad

No se Candy , ese fue mi percepción, pero pues no me arrepiento del todo, ya que con ello pude realizar una de las etapas más felices de mi vida, durante todo ese tiempo le pedí a George que se ocupara de todos los gastos financieros de ti y yo me olvide durante una temporada de todo , durante ese tiempo yo pensé que estabas en el San Pablo, hasta que mucho tiempo después me entere que te habías escapado y regresado a América, en ese momento sin pensarlo decidí regresar y fue cuando paso lo de la bomba en el tren, y durante mucho tiempo pase de hospital en hospital hasta que llegue a ti – dijo Albert un poco triste de todo lo que había pasado ya que siempre se imaginaba lo que hubiera pasado si él no se fuera a África

Entonces te alejaste de mi por Terry, sabes Albert creo que eso no valió la pena, el no lo valía y pues a mí también me dio mucho gusto encontrarte en el hospital, aunque no en las mejores condiciones, en ese momento no me importo nada, yo te quería cuidar a ti y regresarte un poco de lo mucho que tú con tu simple presencia me habías dado – dijo Candy recordando como a veces fue castigada y tuvo que pasar un examen muy difícil para pode lograr su objetivo

Te gradezco mucho eso Candy, ya que yo al ver que no recordaba nada, me sentía muy mal, pues es horrible saber que eres un hombre sin pasado, sin ver como fuiste no acordarte que si tenias o no familia, en eses instantes tu fuiste mi único apoyo y sustento para seguir, yo quería estar a tu lado , ya que eras mi seguridad, pero sabía que no me podía aprovechar de eso, por eso decidí escaparme de hospital, pero al encontrarte en el bosque y ver cómo me buscabas y pedias que no me fuera, me fue imposible hacerlo y me promete a mi mismo nuevamente que cuidaría de ti, mi pequeña enfermera y única amiga y después cuando vivimos juntos fue la mejor época de mi vida, aunque…- dijo Albert hasta que fue interrumpido

¿Hasta qué, que Albert? – dijo Candy sin entender por qué el dudaba, si para ella también había sido una hermosa época

Candy, creo que hemos llegado al punto clave de toda esta conversación- dio Albert tratando de aclarar sus ideas y buscar la manera más idónea para hablar

¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Qué paso mientras vivíamos juntos? – dijo Candy mas que como pregunta como afirmación

Candy , durante ese tiempo que tu y yo vivíamos juntos, me toco vivir toda tu historia con Terry, el principio me agradaba que me contaras de tu vida y cosas personales, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo y yo seguía sin memoria , sin saber si era un hombre libre o no o saber a ciencia cierta cual relación teníamos tu y yo, esas conversación se me hicieron algo molestas y yo no entendía porque me afectaban, me hacían sentir mal , incomodo, pero nunca te lo dije, pues me gustaba verte feliz, hasta el día en el te marchaste a NY en busca de él, yo se que te anime a hacerlo, pero ese día cuando te vi por la ventana. Como ibas cargada de ilusiones y felicidad, mi corazón se rompió en miles de pedazos, sentí que te había perdido y por primera vez me sentí solo y fue cuando entendí todo, me había enamorado de ti – dijo Albert dejando de respirar un momento, pues por fin había dicho, lo que tanto tiempo guardo

Al escuchar la declaración de él, Candy se quedo sin aliento unos segundos, solo sintió como todo su vello se erizaba y sin poderlo evitar una lagrima salió de sus ojos y viendo directamente a Albert a los ojos comenzó a llorar, pues nunca se imagino, más bien nunca se había preguntado cuales eran los sentimientos de Albert y ahora que lo escuchaba de sus propios labios no lo podía creer y no sabía cómo reaccionar

Candy, escúchame, dime algo, no me dejes así, por favor habla – dijo Albert un poco desesperado, pues no recibía respuesta por parte de ella

En ese instante Candy salió del shock que esto le había causado y tratando de aclarar sus sentimientos y ordenar sus ideas dijo- Albert no sé qué decir, me has dejado sin palabras, para mi tu siempre has sido mi amigo, mi hermano, aquel confidente en el cual yo confió ciegamente, me duele saber que con mis comentarios y comportamientos te lastimaba, por ser tan egoísta y no darme cuenta o preguntarte antes lo que tu sentías, no sé qué pensar en estos momentos no se qué hacer, lo que menos quiero es dañarte, tú no te lo mereces. Eres más que perfecto y no sé, no sé qué pensar, en este momento me siento mareada y algo confundida, son muchas cosas

Candy, perdóname, lo sé, nunca quise que esto pasara, solamente necesitaba decir lo que eh sentido desde hace mucho tiempo, como te dije al principio con esto no te estoy pidiendo nada, solamente te lo quería decir y si es que tengo una oportunidad no quiero perder más tiempo o que aparezca alguien nuevo, por favor no quiero que esto cambie nuestra amistad – dijo Albert sintiéndose preocupado por la reacción de la chica

Albert te entiendo, solo que no sé como tomarlo, desde la muerte de Anthony, eres la primera persona que me haba abiertamente de sus sentimientos, ya que Terry nunca lo hizo y pues tu eres mi amigo, bueno así te he visto siempre, dame tiempo, para aclarar mis sentimientos y realmente poder hablarte con el corazón y sabiendo lo que quiero – dijo Candy quien trataba de hacerse entender, sin lastimar ni negar una oportunidad en el futuro

Claro Candy, yo te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario y también sabré aceptar tu decisión en el momento indicado, siempre he buscado tu felicidad y no veo por qué eso haya de cambiar, te amo y por eso nunca te pediré nada que no puedas dar, prefiero ser el observador antes que verte sufrir o atarte a mí, sin que tu lo deseas- dijo Albert mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la joven en señal de promesa

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Londres, dentro de un confortable estudio un joven trataba de leer un buen libre, mientras tomaba una taza de café hasta que fue interrumpido por alguien

Papa, puedo pasar – dijo Phoe desde la entrada

Claro princesa, ¿que pasa?- dijo Christian dejando de un lado su libro

Nada, es que mi tío Elliot quiere llevarme al parque, ¿me das permiso? – dijo la niña poniendo cara de angelito, ya que sabía que esa táctica no fallaba

Este… ¿te has portado bien? – dijo Christian fingiendo dudar

Si papa, yo siempre – dijo la niña con una sonrisa

Está bien, ve con él, solo no te separes y hazle caso- dijo Christian dando un beso en la frente de su hija

En ese momento la pequeña salió del estudio dando brincos de alegría, había logrado su cometido, sin embargo cuando ella salía Mía entraba

Christian, ¿podemos hablar? – dijo sentándose enfrente de su hermano

Claro, ¿que sucede? ¿Es acerca de Phoe? – dijo Christian algo preocupado, pues Mía y la madre de esta eran las que más cuidaban a la niña

No, no es acerca de ella, es por ti – dijo Mía quien no sabía cómo empezar

¿Por mi? – dijo Christian sin entender

Si, no sé que este pasado a tu alrededor y la verdad me gustaría saberlo, pues eres mis hermano y te quiero, pero desde hace unos días has tenido conductas medio extrañas , primero estabas retraído, como fuera de este mundo, alejado de todos, como si pensaras en algo, luego fuiste la persona más feliz del mundo, inclusive todos en la familia lo notamos, estabas radiante, lleno de alegría y entusiasmo por vivir, inclusive pensamos que eras el Christian de antes, el lindo , risueño , familiar , el que eras cuando estaba Bells y todos los alegramos, pero desde la fiesta de Phoe, te ves triste, decaído, pensativo, no sé, y la verdad nos preocupas, y nos gustaría saber si te podemos ayudar de algún modo o si tienes algún problema que no nos hayas dicho, piensa Christian somos tu familia – dijo Mía quien era la persona más directa de la familia y quien se atrevía a hablar así con su hermano de frente y sin rodeos

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado y si no es así me lo pueden decir

También pido una disculpa por no publicar la semana pasada, pero es que fue semana de exámenes = (

No sé, si quede bien con la declaración de Albert, créanme que me costó mucho trabajo, ya que para mí el también me encanta y no quise perder su esencia, si lo logre o no me gustaría saberlo, gracias a todas la Albertfans

Ahora quiero agradecer a: Ady de Brower, Meilling 55 (pronto contare la historia de la esposa de Anthony), Zafiro Azul 1313, Magnolia A, Flor, Cellyta G, Joce 9814, Resplandor de Luna, , Dulce Maria, Verito, Maria 1972 muchas gracias por su apoyo espero no decepcionarlas, así como a todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews


End file.
